Amor Salvaje
by Tlacuilo1
Summary: Los polos opuestos se atraen...  Yaoi, Mpreg del universo de "Domador"
1. Chapter 1

Los personajes son creación de J.

Recomendación escuchar: Amor Apache. Gloria Trevi

Es un Sirius/Lucius, del universo El domador, espero que les guste y le den una oportunidad, algo AU, Mpreg. No quiero adelantar nada pero… veremos algo relacionado con una de mis películas favoritas.

**Amor Salvaje**

**Por Tlacuilo**

Eso no era verdad estaba soñando se dijo el hombre ¿como era posible? tanto le había trastornado Azkaban que ahora alucinaba, por que _eso_ debía ser un alucinación, lo que su amigo le decía no podía ser cierto, era una mala pasada de su mente, con esos y otros mas descabellados pensamiento, Sirius se explicaba lo qué acababa de escuchar de los labios de su amigo Remus.

Las palabras aun resonaban en su confusa mente `estoy enamorado de Severus´, la voz de Remus le llegaba lejana

—Paddy, Paddy ¿estas bien?

Que si estaba bien lepreguntaba y ¿como iba a estar bien? con semejante noticia se decía el moreno, o seria una broma , ese pensamiento alegro al merodeador , pero al regresar a la realidad vio el gesto de seriedad en el rostro del licántropo, y con un suspiro Remus dejo salir lo siguiente.

—Me entregue a él.

— ¡¿Qué?

—Lo que oíste Paddy.

—Pero como se te ocurre… ¡guácala! tan solo de pensar que una serpiente me toque me da escalofríos

—Bueno… pues… por que tu no estas enamorado de una.

— ¿Estas seguro? Tal vez solo sea… no se... ¿Lastima?

— ¿Sirius no crees que tenemos _suficiente_ edad para diferenciar los sentimientos?

—Bueno….

—No amigo, te digo que ese porcionista me trae loco; ¡incluso mi lobo interno esta hasta las patitas por el!

— ¡Ugh! lo siento.

—Pero no es eso lo que te quería contar.

— ¿¡Hay mas!- dijo lastimeramente el de ojos grises

—Si, veras es que… desde ese día el… bueno… tal vez son ideas mías... Pero siento que…

—Si

—Siento qué me evita.

El rubio espero pacientemente el brote de ira de su amigo pero esto no llego, sin embargo Sirius ya caminaba fuera de la casa de los gritos, Remus lo detuvo, pero este se revolvía furioso y convirtiéndose en animago escapo de su amigo; corriendo a Hogwarts para darle un escarmiento a ese_ Snivellus_, Remus gracias a su velocidad lo detuvo metros mas adelante, el gran perro de revolvía rabioso pero la fuerza del Licántropo evito su huida.

— ¡Basta Sirius!—el perro dolido volvió a su forma humana y lo miro

— ¿Por que aun lo defiendes?

—Por que,… creo que ya es suficiente humillación como para hacerle saber que su actitud me afecta ¿lo entiendes?, deja que… conserve por lo menos mi dignidad.

—Moony - dijo el animago abrazando a su amigo dándole consuelo- Lo dejare en paz-«por el momento»

—Bueno a lo que venia –decía Remus irguiéndose-Sirius no debes acercarte mas a Hogwarts; Harry y sus amigos ya sospechan.

—Pero… yo quería verlo… pretendo que sepa la verdad.

—Lo se amigo pero si te atrapan no podrás decírselo.

— ¡Pero esa rata esta ahí!, lo se

—Si pero tu seguridad es lo primordial en este instante.

— ¡Oh si! y el que tu hayas dormido con una serpiente.

— ¡Sirius!

— ¿Qué?, es cierto

—Pero no lo digas de esa manera.

—Mm.

La conversación cambio de rumbo ahora concentrándose en como actuarían para que no hallaran a Sirius, pasadas las diez de la noche el licántropo se despidió de su amigo, pues tenia que levantarse temprano para dar clases.

El moreno lo vio alejarse pero en su mente buscaba la manera de hacer pagar al _grasiento_, no en vano se había metido con su familia que era como su vida y corazón.

_**0000000000000000000**_

Lo que su amigo le había confesado le hizo recordar sucesos muy amargos de su pasado; memorias que deseaba creer ya no dolían, pero se derrumbo al saber que seguían punzando como si fueran recientes.

Sus ojos grises Observaron el cielo nocturno como si fuera un _pensadero_ remembrando esos sucesos…

Su niñez rodeado de lujos que a sus ojos infantiles eran comunes, las reuniones de sus padres con otras familias Sangre Pura -¡Como le gustaban a su madre!-, en esos ayeres su mente tierna no entendía gran cosa, el veía a las personas iguales a todas, rememorando sus travesuras. Aun podía verse a si mismo corriendo y escondiéndose de sus primas, Regulus era aun pequeño para acompañarlo en sus fechorías; una de sus preferidas era molestar a los elfos domésticos sobre todo al gruñón de Kreacher.

Con sus escasos cinco años lo vestían impecable, pero no duraba mucho su arreglo pues en un santiamén terminaba sucio o aun peor sin túnica, pero esa tarde en especial de sábado; sus padres y tíos,estaban mas susceptibles que de costumbre, según entendía tendrían visitas por eso es que sus primas ahora estaban sentaditas, en uno de los sillones sin hacerle el mínimo caso pará perseguirlo, a él lo tenían los elfos vigilado en otro de los sillones; sus pequeño ojos grises escudriñaban para buscar un escape, el sonido de las voces de los adultos le indico que su plan ya era inútil.

Un hombre rubio y de ojos azules junto con una mujer también rubia entraban con un chico como de ocho años que a primera vista a Sirius le pareció _bonito_, sus primas acomodaron sus vestiditos , bueno solo Bella y Cissy, por que Andrómeda estaba tan aburrida como el.

Su madre fue hasta el, lo cogió de la mano y lo llevo hasta los visitantes y lo presento, Incluso caviló Sirius: con orgullo

—Mi primogénito - adelanto al niño hacia el rubio mayor- Sirius Orión Black, Abraxas

—Es muy gallardo; te felicito Walburga.

El Sirius adulto sonrió tristemente recordando que fue una de las pocas veces que su madre lo considero un orgullo, sus recuerdos siguieron desfilando.

El niño que venia con ellos lo tomo de la mano pero lo miro como un bicho raro, eso molesto mucho al morenito , creyendo que aunque bonito el niño era muy desagradable, le hizo un gesto y el rubio se puso como las rosas de su mama y el morenito se rio con ganas, su madre que no había visto todo lo que paso lo mando a sentar, Sirius aprovecho que todos estaba ocupados con la presentación de sus primas y escapo de los elfos para perderse en el jardín subiendo a uno de los pequeños arboles -donde le gustaba colgarse de cabeza-, razonando que el color de los ojos del rubio eran como grises, pero no se parecían a los suyos; mas bien eran como los cubiertos o el dije que traía colgando «¡eso! » pensó, eran como su dije , que en tal posición le colgaba justo frente a sus ojos; bajo con cuidado y ya estando en el suelo tomo su colgante- una serpiente de plata- lo observo por mucho rato hasta que una voz que arrastraba las palabras lo saco de sus cavilaciones.

— ¿Oye, que ves?

—Nada que te importe —contesto molesto el morenito, pues considero que ese niño no tenia que inmiscuirse cuando la gente estaba sola _pensando_ en el, ¡no era educado!

—Eres un grosero Black —dijo sarcástico el rubio

—Y tu un entormetido

— ¡¿Qué?

—Lo que oíste

—En-tro-me-ti-do_… _ eres un tonto, que no sabe ni hablar

—Y tu eres un… un...

— ¡Sirius!— se oyó una vocecita, era Cyssi que llegaba de la mano con Bella que lo veía con ganas de comérselo—No debes insultar a los invitados.

— ¿No sabes que el joven Malfoy ha venido para pedir esposa o esposo? —Decía Bella — pero no creo que a ti te tomen en cuenta, con lo _común_ que eres—Sirius la vio feo, y contesto de inmediato.

— ¡Pues ni quien quiera ser esposo de este paliducho desabrido! —y muy digno dio la media vuelta y se fue hacia la mansión donde subió a su cuarto.

Esa tarde se llevo a cabo el compromiso de Lucius Abraxas Malfoy con Narcissa Black…

Una mueca engreída pero muy pesarosa se formo en los labios de Sirius, cuando era un niño no entendía el alcance de las palabras, mucho menos de los hechos.

Años más tarde entendió que la simple curiosidad del color plata de los ojos de Malfoy… se convirtió en anhelo. Anhelo de que fueran suyas esas estrellas y que solo lo vieran a el, sin embargo cuando esas diamantes lo veían, solo era cuando se encontraban en alguna reunión de sus parientes, con los que Malfoy emparentarí años pasaron y se fueron alejando mas y mas, a pesar de ser ambos Sangre pura; Hasta que supo que el rubio entraba a Hogwarts a la casa Slytherin; un deseo de que el tiempo corriera mas rápido fue patente, ahora le importaba mucho la tradición de su familia der ser Sly, mas cuando las comparaciones entre Lucius y el fue su `pan de cada día´ con lo reproches de su madre.

_**00000000000000000000000000**_

Pero el destino seguía de maneras caprichosas y conociendo a James, Remus incluso a Peter su decisión fue tomada, ganando en la balanza… la amistad.

Con eso Severus Snape se convirtió en su blanco de odio,y la presunción que demostraba al pertenecer a la casa verde plata no ayudaba; peor aun cuando consiguió que Lucius reparara en el, incluso se decía`que le ofreció su amistad´; desde ese instante, la rivalidad de casas, las peleas con Severus y todo su entorno se confabularon para que ese amor de niño que sintió por el rubio, se fuera hundiendo en su corazón enterrado entre prejuicios adolecentes y una gran desilusión: cuando se rumoro que el rubio por fin siguió la tradición familiar al pertenecer al bando oscuro.

Sirius dejo los recuerdos de lado, pensó que no valía nada especular en los pudo ser pues aun escuchaba las palabras hirientes de su madre _`Si fueras un poco más educado, tu serias el prometido de Lucius Malfoy ¡pero que puedo esperar de una vergüenza de hijo como tu!´,_ siendo un niño no entendió las recriminaciones que le hacia su madre, pero si el daño que le provoco que ella lo repudiara.

Y fue así como supero el amor: convirtiéndolo en animadversión por el rubio, que hasta el presente seguía firme.

El merodeador entro a descansar cuando en el horizonte ya se veía el alba despuntando, los recuerdos le habían colocado un peso mas en su maltrecho espíritu, «pero esta vez no permitiría que su amigo saliera herido, por culpa de una serpiente»; se juro Sirius.

00000000000000000000000

La solución llego a el animago cuando en una de sus escapada a Hogwarts vio en uno de los pasillos que llevaban a las mazmorras; a Severus hablando con Lucius y aunque ambos se veían discutiendo era como cuando el y Remus lo hacían, se fue arrastrando con las cuatro patas sobre el suelo hasta llegar a una distancia que escuchaba a los dos hombres.

— ¡¿No puedo creer que precisamente tú hayas sido tan descuidado?

—Por favor Lucius eso ya me lo expresaste, ahora lo importante es si ¿me vas a ayudar?

—Sabes que nos jugamos el cuello, si Él se entera.

—Claro que lo se, pero tu que harías en mi lugar

—Sabes que mi Dragón es lo más importante para mí, es lo único que me queda de Narcissa.

—Entonces lo entiendes.

—Si

Unos pasos y risas en los pasillos interrumpieron la charla e hicieron que tanto como los Sly como el animago se fueran del lugar, pero en la cabeza de Sirius daba vueltas el motivo de las palabras de esos mortifagos, y por que no también la molestia, al recordar las palabras de Malfoy `Es lo único que me queda de Narcissa´, la noticia de la muerte de su prima ya era de su conocimiento; cuando los gritos de Bella en Azkaban se escucharon por todo lo alto cuando le informaron de su deceso.

Sirius espero pacientemente, cerca de las barreras a Lucius; cuando lo vio a punto de desaparecer lo alcanzo y lo embistió, el rubio solo atino a cubrirse el rostro y el cuello con los brazos. Sirius se quedo gruñendo cerca de su cara decidiendo que hacer; el rubio al ver la indecisión en el can busco su varita pero el perro al ver el movimiento gruño mas, el rubio abrió un ojo y miro a su atacante cuando se concentro en los ojos del gran perro negro el entendimiento inundo sus pupilas , esos ojos eran inconfundibles; pues si desde niño los tenia tatuados en su corazón, cuando un morenito que deseaba como esposo, -aunque no supiera bien a bien lo que eso significaba- lo rechazo dejando su orgullo herido y su corazón infantil roto.

— ¡¿Black?

El perro se retiro pero sin dejar de amenazarlo y el rubio siguió hablando.

—Sabia de tu escape, ¡estúpidos aurores! era lógico qué vendrías con tu amigo y tu ahijado; pero mira nada mas, quien lo diría no pudiste elegir _mejor_ tu forma animaga; un _perro pulgoso_, —el perro gruño de nuevo, enseñando los dientes—tranquilo que no te entregare; ¿a mi de qué me serviría que te encarcelasen?

El perro se sentó sobre su parte trasera y lo vio ladeando la cabeza, luego separo y camino hacia los aboles; el rubio lo siguió de cerca. Al llegar Sirius se transformo Y Lucius hizo un gesto de sorpresa combinada con lastima; el prófugo se veía sucio y desecho; era un fantasma del Sirius qué el conoció, aunque sus ojos seguían tan arrogantes como siempre los vio. Y lo comprobó cuando el moreno lo encaro.

— ¿Que se traen tú y Snivellus?

—Vaya tu siempre tan directo Black, pero temo que lo que Sev — El semblante de Sirius de endureció por el sobrenombre usado—y yo tenemos no te incumbe.

—Se que algo traen entre manos y conociéndolos no es nada bueno, después de todo son los dos unos malditos mortifagos.

— ¡Y tu eres un asesino; entonces también tengo que desconfiar de ti!

— ¡Maldita serpiente!

—Mm… ya te enojaste tan pronto.

— ¡Eres un maldito!

—Mira y tú sigues sin extender tu léxico, los años no te han servido, quien creería que eres primo de mi Cissy

—Si, es algo de lo que ninguno de los dos se sintió orgulloso, pero que te preocupa Malfoy después de todo hiciste la mejor elección.

—Si… aunque me hubiese gustado saber, que habría pasado si…

—No píense en imposibles, tu cerebro se quemara por el esfuerzo.

El rubio lo miro sin decir nada luego de un rato se giro hacia el escampado.

—Adiós Black y no te preocupes tanto, te aseguro que lo que planeamos no es tan malo.

El moreno no alcanzo a detenerlo cuando ya desaparecía, sin embargo la presencia del rubio había despertado todos sus sentidos, y el instinto; estuvo a punto de _saltar sobre su presa_ pero el que no tuviera varita y su antagonista si, detuvo cualquier intento.

_**000000000000000000000**_

Regreso a su escondite para esperar a su amigo, con la disyuntiva de contarle lo que había descubierto o quedarse callado para no herirlo mas, el ruido de la madera se escucho y enseguida llego Remus con algo de comida, cenaron en silencio pero terminando el licántropo le conto sus temores; de que los rumores acerca de su enfermedad, fueran extendidos por el propio Severus, los puños del animago se apretaron con furia, concluyendo que de _eso_ hablaban esas dos serpientes esa tarde, los brazos de Sirius fueron el consuelo que necesitaba Remus en ese instante, sobre todo con la depresión por su embarazo; otro golpe al humor del merodeador Black.

0000000000000000000000

El tiempo de Sirius se dividía entre buscar a Peter y esconderse de los Dementores, escuchar a Remus y… quien lo dijera _ocultarse _de su ahijado. Pero Harry demostró su herencia merodeadora cuando dio con el, pero por desgracia no fue el único y no solo eso si no que fue en luna llena, Sirius agradecía de que en el _estado_ de Remus su agresividad ya no era tan fuerte y con el tiempo según habían leído en los libros desaparecería hasta su transformación para proteger al feto.

000000000000000000000

Los sucesos se precipitaron y a esa ahora volaba en el hipogrifo con destino incierto, sin embargo radiante de felicidad pues había aclarado las cosas con Harry.

000000000000000000000

Ahora en Escocia instalado en un pueblo minero Muggle esperaba contestación a su carta ya que rogaba que Remus estuviera a salvo, la contestación llego pero no con las noticias qué deseaba.

**Querido Paddy**

**Te tengo una sorpresa o bueno varias; la primera si, en definitiva estoy embarazado, la segunda Severus si me quiere (y yo lo quiero) todo lo hizo para que El-que- no debe- ser-nombrado, no se enterase de nuestra relación, así que ya no tienes que cruciarlo. Otra estoy viviendo con el y pues… quiero que vengas a estar conmigo, me prometió que no te molestara, la casa esta bajo **_**Fidellio**_** y es muy segura; además el no estará mucho tiempo ya que las clases empiezan en tres semanas.**

**Y bien ¿que dices vivirás conmigo? Recuerda que no puedes dejarme solo, no cuando espero a tu futuro ahijado.**

**Atentamente **

**Remus Lupin **

**PD. Próximamente de Snape.**

El moreno negó con la cabeza su amigo si que era un manipulador adorable, y pensó que más podría hacer«_ no podía dejar a Moony a merced de una serpiente_».

Dos días después llegaba al lugar de la cita donde se suponía vería al guardián, era una zona boscosa si no fuera por que la carta de las indicaciones venia con la letra de Remus hubiese pensado que era una broma o peor aun ¡una trampa!, se sentó en una roca del gran bosque donde se encontraba y ahí espero pacientemente, unos ruidos de hojas quebrándose a su espalda lo hicieron reaccionar ; girando sobre su eje, al ver a la persona que se suponía era a quien esperaba, se quedo lívido. Ahí frente a el estaba una de las serpientes que menos toleraba.

— ¡Hay por favor Black! si quisiera matarte ya lo hubiera hecho ¿cuanto crees que llevo aquí?

—No se, tal vez esperabas que bajara la guardia para atacarme por la espalda, como serpiente que eres.

—Mira sin insultos, que yo al igual que tu hago esto por un amigo… baja la varita si a _eso _le puedes llamar varita.

— ¡Quieres que te muestre que tan buena es en maldiciones!

— ¡Uf sigues igual de inmaduro! … vienes o no; tu amigo te esta esperando, quisiera decirte que también Severus, pero no me gusta mentir.

— ¡¿Tu eres…

—Si

— ¿Como pueden confiar _tu amigo_, en un mortifago?

— ¿Como puedo confiar el tuyo en una asesino?

— ¡Cállate Malfoy! tu no sabes…

—Si lo se, Severus me lo conto, pero si me insultas; prepárate a recibir lo mismo de mi parte.

—Bueno no me queda otra que confiar en la intuición de Moony, vamos llévame con el y te prometo que si algo me pasa… te vendré a buscar del mas allá para vengarme.

—Bien te creo… dame la mano

— ¿Tengo que?- el rubio rodo los ojos- Bueno ya- y el moreno tomo la mano

Los dos hombres sintieron una explosión de galaxias con ese roce por muy insignificante que fuera, los hizo desear más de ese contacto; pero la prioridad era llegar a la casa de Severus ya que Remus estaría preocupado.

_**0000000000000000000000000000**_

Llegaron a el linde de las apariciones y Lucius dijo las palabras y ante sus ojos surgió una hermosa casa de dos pisos y grandes techados de tejas rojas, mas allá se vislumbraba un lago; al final de un inmenso jardín. Remus los esperaba en el porche sentado en una mecedora, pero cuando los vio se levanto con ayuda de Severus que salía para recibirlos, Malfoy enarco una ceja hacia su amigo y Severus puso su mejor cara «todo por no molestar a su lobito», Remus tenia una gran sonrisa y por eso Sirius se convenció de hacer los mismos intentos de Snivellus.

—Paddy.

—Moony, estas… estas muy… —un gesto de advertencia del profesor de pociones freno la frase, el animago entendió que el aumento de peso, era un tema delicado para Remus- muy repuesto—termino.

—Si ya vez, ahora que mi embarazo freno las transformaciones ya no me desgasto y que decir de la infinidad de pociones energéticas que me prepara Sev.

—Si, para algo deber servir el _inútil_ este.

— ¡Por lo menos hago algo no que tu prófugo!—los dos hombre sacaban chispas de los ojos,mientras Lucius se recargaba en el porche viendo entretenido la pelea; pero Remus ya molesto, los detuvo.

—¡Basta los dos!

—El empezó —dijeron al mismo tiempo.

—Ahora antes de que entren en mi casa, quiero que lo dos juren que se intentaran llevarse bien o por lo menos sobrellevarse.

Lucius desde su lugar observaba como el licántropo los controlaba a la perfección, así que intervino sin preocuparse.

—Severus invítame un vaso de ese vino español que guardas; no seas tacaño.

—Vamos Lucius, Black quedas en tu casa, Rem estaré en mi despacho

—Si amor, vamos Sirius te mostrare tu habitación.

—Si Moony… y gra… gracias Snivellus. —El de ojos negros bufo, pero una mano sobre su brazo evito cualquier contestación; era Malfoy que lo guiaba al despacho

El licántropo camino feliz hacia el interior de la casa, sabiendo que dos hombres que eran tan importantes en su vida, hacían su mayor esfuerzo por él, a ambos les costaba trabajo pero por el bienestar de Remus se tolerarían.

000000000000000000000

La habitación de Sirius era una de las que daban con vista al lago, y con baño completo, el moreno reflexiono que su amigo eligió una de las mejores para alojarlo; pensando en que estaría mucho tiempo con el escondiéndose de los lo dejo desempacando sus pocas pertenecías. en lo que el bajaba a preparar algo de comer, acomodo su escasa vestimenta en el armario y decidió tomar un baño; lleno la tina y se metió para relajarse, con la espuma llenado la bañera, recorrió la mano que había sostenido Lucius y la observo, aceptando con pesar que ninguno de sus amantes logro nunca que su cuerpo reaccionara con un solo toque, como la serpiente rubia lo había conseguido, desechando esos pensamiento se termino de bañar y salió para vestirse, tan solo con la toalla anudada en la cintura, busco entre los cajones ropa limpia, pero sintió que alguien estaba en la alcoba, no le hizo falta voltear para saber quien era el intruso, pues las palabras de este se lo confirmaron.

— ¡Vaya si que tienes buen cuerpo! algo delgado para mis gusto, pero bonito.

—¡Mugrosa Serpiente!¿¡Que haces aquí!

—Admirando el espectáculo.

—Vete a la mier…

—Shh, que estas en una casadecente Black; cuidado con esos modales, además te estoy halagando.

—Viniendo de alguien que no esta acostumbrado a ver buenas cosas, no es muy halagador.

—Yo no estaría tan seguro.

— ¿No me digas que Lucius Malfoy _esposo_ _ejemplar_ ha tenido deslices fuera del matrimonio?–pregunto Sirius con un dejo de celos que jamás aceptaría que tuvo.

—Te dejo con la duda, ahora solo vengo a avisarte que ya esta la comida.

— ¡Mira! como Snivellus no tiene elfos domésticos ¿te ofreciste tu?

—Que va a saber alguien como _tú_ de sutilezas, te vine a buscar para dejar que el matrimonio estuviera a solas un rato.

El rubio salió de la habitación dejando molesto a Sirius; no solo por el intercambio de mofas si no también avergonzado por las adulaciones

0000000000000000000000

La convivencia aunque forzada entre Severus y Sirius fue todo lo pacifica que se podía; Lucius haciendo frente común con Severus pasaba seguido de visita por la casa, y entre tanta coexistencia obligada se termino por formar una especie de tregua.

Lucius en un intento de llegar a ganarse la confianza de Black, lo invitaba a dar algunos paseos, por el lago o por las cercanías de la cabaña, y este aceptaba para dejarles un rato de intimidad a sus anfitriones.

—¿Pudiste ver a Potter?

—No es detu incumbencia.

— ¿Podrías poner mas de tu parte?, estoy tratando de entablar una conversación que no termine en un discusión

—Eso es difícil entre nosotros que tenemos unahistoria de rivalidad, o que esperas que te diga _si pude ver un rato a mi ahijado, el que quedo huérfano por culpa de tu Señor_.

— ¡¿Y que esperabas que hiciera Black; que desobedeciera ordenes que le costarían las vidas a mi esposa y a mi hijo?

—Pudiste hacer algo para ayudarlos.

—Yo no estuve presente, me entere después por boca del propio Severus.

—Otro traidor

—Si adivináramos el futuro no cometeríamos fallos Black; pero como no lo hacemos no somos infalibles y créeme que el ya carga su pena.

—Como si de veras lo sintieran el o tu.

— ¡Bueno ya basta! te que crees que por que somos mortifagos no somos fieles o tenemos sentimientos y por que estuvimos en una casa contraria a la tuya en el colegio; somos malvados por naturaleza.

— ¿Y no los son?

—Por los prejuicios como los que tú tienes, es por lo que esta guerra se inicio.

—¡Yo no asesino Muggles!

—No, pero imagínate que el Señor oscuro, fuera un _Sangre Sucia_— el animago bufo por la palabra, pero eso no detuvo el discurso de Malfoy—que quisiera acabar con todo los Sangre Pura o Los Slytherin, solo por el hecho de serlo ¿lo apoyarías?.

—…

El moreno se quedo analizando la situación. Era cierto las guerras siempre empezaban por gente intolerante; creyendo que poseían el Don de la verdad absoluta y sin desearlo tuvo que darle algo de razón a Malfoy, el resto del paseo en lancha fue silencioso, cuando llegaron a la orilla, ambos caminaron hacia la casa enfrascados en su pensaminetos.

Desde ese día las visitas de Lucius se hicieron menos frecuentes, ahora era Severus el que salía a la mansión Malfoy para visitarlo, Remus le comento a su amigo este hecho pero Sirius solo se encogió de hombros asegurando que no entendía a las serpientes.

Continuara.

¿Y que les parecio? Yo me imagino a Sirius como un niño traviedso y por eso lo puse asi, espero sus comentarios.


	2. Cura

**2. Cura**

Las vacaciones llegaron a su fin y con eso el regreso de Snape a Hogwarts dejando a Remus a cargo de Black, pero no conforme con eso Severus llegando al colegio pidió permiso para salir y comprar un elfo: se llamaba Lynu y era una elfo que había trabajado en una casa por pocos años, pero que había cuidado de tres niños, por lo que Severus quedo convencido; la llevo con Lucius donde un no muy feliz rubio, la traslado hasta la casa de campo, la presento con Lupín y ahí la dejo instalada, el platinado se dijo «que las cosas que hacia por amistad». Sirius salió siguiendo a Lucius y lo alcanzo antes de que se desapareciera.

— ¡He!, Malfoy espera.

— ¿Que pasa Black?

— ¿Que has sabido de Harry?

—No mucho, no lo vi pero se que este año se llevara cabo el torneo de los tres mago en Hogwarts.

—Oh vaya.

—Si… nos vemos Black

—Espera Malfoy hay algo que quiero decirte…. Bueno veras… entiendo lo que señalaste el otro día.

—Eso es bueno.

—Si supongo… nos vemos.

—Si… ¿te gustaría…visitarme… en la mansión?

—No, yo creo que esa no es buena idea.

—Bien.

Los dos hombres se retiraron por su lado pensando que esa era una de las pocas conversaciones civilizadas que habían mantenido y que les agradaba demasiado la situación.

Las cartas de Severus fueron pocas y poco expresivas pero aun así les contaba las novedades entre ellas; el como sin que nadie supiera el motivo: Harry quedo como un integrante más del torneo de los magos, la mezcla de angustia con orgullo, llevo a Sirius a considerar que debía estar presente apoyando a Harry.

—Pero Paddy que tal si te descubren

—Me cuidare y Snivellus me puede ayudar o Malfoy.

—No, es muy arriesgado y no solo para ti, si no también para Harry.

—Pero el necesita mi apoyo.

—Con que sepa que tú estas enterado de todo; él estará bien.

—Pero Moony…

—No Sirius, ya habrá tiempo para expresarle todo lo orgulloso que estas, pero ahora no es seguro por favor hazlo por él y por mi ¿me dejaras solo?- Remus puso ojitos de cachorrito.

—Esta bien tu ganas Moony. Pero escríbele a tu serpiente, para que nos avise de todo lo qué pase.

—Si, lo haré Sirius.

Lucius por pedido de su amigo Severus, pasaba a ver a los moradores de la casa de campo y con eso llevaba mas noticias del torneo, ya que se había percatado de que tenia toda la atención del animago en el; por ese motivo y no perdía tiempo en llevar noticias del _Mocoso Potter_ pero bien valía el sacrificio.

El orgullo inundo a los dos merodeadores con la victoria de Harry; pero con eso llego lo que todas esas personas temían Voldemort se dejaba ver.

000000000000000000000

La noticia callo como misil en la cabaña Snape, donde un Remus Lupin se abrazaba a su pareja, buscando consuelo en sus brazos. La guerra ya estaba en la puerta y eso lo asustaba; más cuando sus cachorros –dos para ser exactos- venían en camino. Sirius salió para darles espacio; una voz lo recibió en el porche.

—Nunca habías visto tan superado a Severus.

—Supongo que por que antes no tenia una familia a quien cuidar.

—Si eso es, yo lo entiendo ahora no se a donde mandar a mi Dragón; para alejarlo del infierno que se viene.

—El extranjero seria una opción.

—Si, lo seria si no estuviera su lealtad ya también comprometida con el Lord.

— ¡¿Tú lo hiciste?

—Tu sabes que en una familia como la mía, lo Lores Oscuros _ya no, nos pregunta si queremos unirnos_; ya nos consideran de su bando.

— ¿Eso paso contigo?

—No, para mi desgracia; mi padre, si me ofreció en bandeja de plata.

El merodeador se quedo callado asimilando esa información y se dio cuenta que nunca se había cuestionado si Lucius había tenido opción; el creía que el rubio estaba encantado de ser Mortifago.

Una frase susurrada al aire rompió el silencio entre los dos hombres.

–No quiero pelear contra ti.

Sirius escucho perfectamente al rubio pero en ese momento su gran elocuencia lo había abandonado, como decirle a Malfoy que tampoco el quería enfrentarlo, no cuando ambos sabían que algo especial ya los había unido. La intempestiva salida de Severus los alerto lo suficiente para regresar a su cruel realidad; uno era de La Orden del Fénix y otro Mortifago… Sin embargo el destino no estaba escrito.

Al ver a los dos Sly perderse en la oscuridad Sirius regreso con su amigo, quien estaba en las sala aun con las huellas de lagrimas en sus ojos; esa noche ambos se acompañaron en silencioso entendimiento.

000000000000000000000000

En su habitación, recostado en su cama, fumando un cigarrillo el moreno se preguntaba cuando las barreras de su corazón, habían sido vencidas por el rubio altanero y sonriendo se contesto;… que desde que se conocieron, siendo dos niños que demostraban su amor… declarándose la guerra.

_**0000000000000000000000**_

Sus cavilaciones fueron abruptamente interrumpidas por los gritos de Remus quien aseguraba daría a luz en ese momento; Lynu y él, corrían desesperados, preparando todo.

La lechuza ya había sido enviada a Hogwarts, expresamente dirigida a Dumbledore por las posibles sospechas del vínculo de Severus con Remus.

Poco después el profesor Snape llegaba vía chimenea con su inseparable mentor: Dumbledore; Sirius ya con la tranquilidad de dejar en buenas manos a su amigo, bajo a la sala para esperar el desenlace. No tenia ni diez minutos oyendo las maldiciones que Remus le gritaba a Severus cuando una figura toco a la puerta de la casa , siendo que Lynu estaba ocupada ayudando en el parto; el abrió.

Una figura rubia se adentro saludándolo cortésmente, y en su rostro se notaba la preocupación por la situación. A pesar de que Lucius hacia todo lo posible por mantener su rostro pétreo, para un merodeador como Sirius no paso desapercibida su inquietud. En su fuero interno el ex león buscó las palabras adecuadas para tranquilizar un poco a Malfoy; claro "conociendo al rubio, se tenia que ser cuidadoso paro no herir su orgullo, pensándolo débil"

–Siendo que solo nosotros sabemos lo que pasa aquí y la relación entre Severus y Remus; no veo como se pueda enterar El-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado.

–Sabes Black a veces creo que es omnipotente.

–Solo es un hombre, loco pero solo un hombre.

–Si eso quisiera creer…–El rubio hizo una pausa, evaluando la información que le daría al moreno—Black ¿Me podrías guardar un secreto?

– ¿De que se trata?

–Nosotros no somos los únicos que sabemos lo de Sev.

– ¡¿De que hablas… acaso tu te atreviste…?

–Antes de que saques conclusiones apresuradas déjame decirte que no es alguien de quien desconfié. A quien le conté.

– ¡¿Entonces?

–Se lo dije a mi hijo, él estaba muy preocupado por su padrino, después de todo a ambos nos conto su _debilidad_ por cierto Profesor de DCAO.

– ¿La pequeña serpiente no dirá nada verdad?

–No; y si para ti es un insulto decirnos serpientes…

–Espera… No era esa mi intención, después de todo tú y yo pactamos una tregua; y eso incluye nada de insultos.

Unos lloros en la planta alta los hicieron subir a ambos; encontraron la puerta cerrada de la habitación de sus anfitriones; mas no esperaron mucho, poco después se asomo el rostro bonachón del Director de Hogwarts para invitarlos a conocer a los nuevos integrantes de la familia Snape Lupin.

Ambos hombres contemplaron embelesados a los que serian sus respectivos ahijados. Dos niños de cabello claro y con ojos (se advertía) color ébano. Los orgullosos padres les presentaron a sus ahijados y los dos hombres tomaron en brazos cada uno a su ahijado.

00000000000000000000000000000

Tiempo después Severus llevo a Lucius a su laboratorio en la planta baja, poniendo como pretexto una lista de ingredientes que las empresas Malfoy importarían.

Al llegar y aun con el orgullo pintado en el rostro el oscuro profesor hablo con su amigo.

–Tengo que hacer una visita a mis proveedores.

– ¿A quien exactamente?

–A Tanis –con el nombre que salió susurrado de los labios del profesor, un silencio se extendió por todo el lugar.

000000000000000000000000

Sirius que no se despegaba de su amigo fue invitado a salir amablemente por Dumbledore para dejaran descansar a Remus y a los bebes. El moreno algo renuente obedeció al Director y el mismo lo acompaño a la chimenea, ya que Severus no se veía por ningún lado.

–Gracias Sirius, me puedes hacer el favor de decirle a Severus que no hay prisa por que regrese a Hogwarts, yo inventare una excusa para su ausencia y daré sus clases.

–-Se lo diré, pero no agradezco que ese murci… –Sirius corto la frase recordando frente a quien estaba– Que Snape ande rondando por aquí.

–Tal ves tu no muchacho, pero Remus si.

–Claro.

El anciano despareció en las llamas verdes, y el merodeador se pregunto donde estarían esas dos serpientes, camino hasta el laboratorio y al ver entornada la puerta su innata curiosidad lo hizo acercarse, las voces legaron claras hasta sus oídos…

_ ¿Él es ese comerciante con _dudosos_ antecedentes?

_ Dilo con todas sus letras Lucius… es el antiguo historiador de los vampiros.

_ Que solo fuera eso Severus ¿pero es mas que eso no?

_ Cuando Voldemort me mando a negociar con ese sujeto; me di cuanta que para el, su ganancia es lo principal, y si tengo que venderle mi alma para que me ayude con Remus… lo hare.

_ No tienes que aclarármelo… Bien ¿cuando partiremos…

La puerta se abrió intempestivamente y ambos Ex Sly vieron que el animago entraba.

_¡Yo iré también!

_ ¡Black! ¡Desde cuando estas escu…

_ ¡Eso no importa Snape!

_ Basta los dos, es inevitable que Sirius vaya, Severus y estando tres ¿no seria mejor? son vampiros de los que estamos hablando.

_ Bien, si no hay otra alternativa.

_ Bueno y… ¿quien es Tanis?

_ Mira Severus, es mejor que le cuentes todo.

_… En una de las misiones que me encargo el Lord, conocí a este _ser_, de hecho fue quien me acercaría a las negociaciones con los vampiros y los Lycanos.

_ ¿Mas vampiros, no tienen ya suficientes?

_ No Sirius; de los que habla Severus son otro tipo de vampiros –decía el rubio.

_ Así es Black; ellos son… los que le dieron vida a los que nosotros conocemos, para hacerlo más sencillo; ellos son los originales y lo que tú y todos conocen las copias.

_¡Por Merlín entonces son mucho mas peligrosos! –exclamaba Sirius

_ Si.

_ Y eso ¿en que beneficiaria a Remus?

_ Mira Black según me menciono Tanis, los vampiros y los Lycanos, son parientes…

_¿Lycanos?

_ ¡Black! Si sigues interrumpiendo no te diré nada más.

_...

El rubio Malfoy había convocado una botella de vino y ya se sirvió una copa, no quería interrumpir, en la tarea titánica que seria explicarle a Sirius.

_ Los Lycanos viene siendo lo mismo; los ancestros de los Licántropos , por lo que serian una raza superior de estos y por supuesto con mayores habilidades y no tantas debilidades, por lo que si yo obtengo _algo_ ¡lo que sea! para que mi esposo no pase por el dolor y desgaste que le dan las transformaciones; el único que me lo podrá dar será Tanis, ya que desde hace cientos de años se dedica a ser un mercenario que trabaja para quien le pague lo suficiente y no esta en el bando de ninguno de los dos. Esto es lo más importante; los Lycanos y los vampiros están en guerra desde hace siglos y si yo obtuve esta información y la advertencia de que: esas razas son demasiado fuertes y ensimismadas en su guerra como para inmiscuirse en otra de magos, fue por el secreto que le di a Tanis: el como hacer balas de luz ultravioleta.

_ Y cuando partimos, Snivellus.

_ Cuando encontremos algo que sea _digno_ de cambiar por información.

_ Yo buscare en la mansión ¿esta interesado en el oro?

_ No lo creo Lucius.

_ Hechizos, los más poderosos.

_ Me temo Black que nuestra magia no afecta a los _ancianos_ de esas criaturas, y por lo que deduzco Tanis es tan viejo como uno de ellos, pero podemos intentar; los libros son su pasión.

_Bien yo ira a Grimauld Place, estas vacaciones hay reunión de la Orden.

_ Y yo buscare entre los tesoros de los Malfoy.

_¡Rubio presumido! –mascullo Sirius.

_ ¡Oye ambos queremos ayudar!

_ ¡Ya!... iré a ver a mi familia, nos veremos en una semana.

_ Yo vivo aquí Snivellus.

_ Cierto, _como lo olvide_.

El pocionista salió de la habitación dejando que esos dos se arreglaran.

_ Bueno si tú quieres, puede ayudarme a buscar…

_ Por que no dejamos, que estos nuevos padres disfruten unas horas su intimidad.

_ Bien después de todo yo quiero ver de nuevo a Eileen.

_ Y yo a James.

_ Que original.

_ Pues tu ¿de donde sacaste ese nombre?

_ Ignorante, es el nombre de la madre de Severus.

_… Vámonos ya.

Un elfo esperaba a que el amo Lucius regresara, al ver que esta venia acompañado saludo cortésmente y se dispuso a servirles, ambos hombres caminaron hasta uno de los sótanos de la mansión, a pesar de ser la planta mas escondida de la residencia se encontraba en perfectas condiciones y muy cuidado, el rubio paso su mano por la cerradura y esta chisporroteo, abriéndose al instante; bajo por las escaleras y Sirius lo seguía prudentemente detrás, llegaron hasta una sala que se ilumino al momento de que ellos entraron y el moreno pudo constatar que había gran variedad de objetos mágicos y mas allá en un habitación mas amplia, una biblioteca impresionante. Sirius considero que debía de haber objetos con magia oscura y libros de igual magnitud; pero en ese momento era mejor no preguntar y limitarse a buscar algo que les sirviera como pago.

000000000000000000000000

La figura se acerco sigilosamente y lo jalo hasta una de las aulas, la capucha bajo y Harry pudo ver los rasgos de… Malfoy.

_ Tardaste.

_ Ron aun estaba despierto.

_ Oh…

_¿Y bien que pasa? ¿Por qué me llamaste?

_ Mi padre… dice que los niños de mi padrino ya nacieron

_ ¡Es genial!

_ Si, mi padre es el padrino de Eileen y Tu padrino de James.

_ James…

_ Estas bien.

_ Si… ¡Quisiera conocerlos!

_ ¡Yo también! en la próxima salida iremos a visitarlos, mi papa y yo ¿quieres venir?

_ Me gustaría... pero esa mujer no me lo permitirá.

_ No hagas caso de esa Horklump.

_ ¡Malfoy! Ya me hiciste pensar en donde tiene cabellos

_ ¡Eso si es asqueroso Potter!

Los dos chicos rieron, y luego siguieron conversando.

_ Mi padre pedirá permiso o mejor aun. Que Severus lo haga

_ ¿Crees que quiera?

_ Seguro que su pareja lo convence.

_ Me encantaría ir.

_ Bien, pues prepárate.

Harry había entablado una tregua con su némesis, desde que sus _parientes_ era familia y así reconoció que el rubio era bastante… tolerable. La luna estaba en todo lo alto y los chicos caminaron hacia sus habitaciones, el rubio giro par ver la figura del moreno perdiéndose en la oscuridad.

_ Me gustas Harry…

_**0000000000000000000000000**_

Sirius estaba tirado en el piso -afortunadamente la alfombra amortiguaba su espalda- Lucius bebía su vino entre los lapsos de su búsqueda.

_ Ya me canse.

_ …

_ ¡Lucius!

_ Si.

_ Ya me canse

_ Ya te escuche.

_¡Pues has algo!

_ …

_ ¡Oh, por Merlín Malfoy! ¡Kukhy! –un viejo elfo apareció.

_ Si señorito Black.

_ Prepáreme un emparedado y tráeme jugo de calabaza… ¡No mejor cerveza!

El elfo desapareció y Sirius regreso a su posición.

_ Creí que estabas cansado, no hambriento.

_ Es lo mismo.

_ Oh.

El moreno admiro detenidamente los rasgos del rubio iluminados a contraluz y se pregunto por que no aceptaba los galanteos de ese hombre; no era mucho años de negarse sus sentimientos, era mucho tiempo de permitir que otra le quitara lo que por derecho le pertenecía y peor aun… permitiría que llegar alguien mas a arrebatárselo de nuevo… y la respuesta fue.

_ Malfoy… Aun… me gustas.

Continuara.

Ya saben lo impulsivo que es nuestro Black favorito, ¿y que creen que haga Luc?

Horklump

El horklump proviene de Escandinavia, aunque se ha extendido por todo el norte de Europa. Se parece mucho a una seta carnosa y rosada, pese a que aquí y allá le crezcan pelos ásperos y negros. Con una capacidad de reproducción prodigiosa, el horklump puede cubrir un jardín de tamaño medio en cuestión de días. En lugar de raíces, clava unos tentáculos nervudos en la tierra para buscar su alimento preferido: las lombrices.


	3. Viaje

Gracias por los reviews

**3. Viaje**

El sonido de la copa cayendo y rompiéndose fue la reacción de rubio. Sirius lo vio y sonrió ladinamente se recostó de nuevo, su cena llego y comenzó a devorarla, aun con el asombro pintado en sus aristócratas facciones Lucius se inclino hasta estar frente al animago y lo beso. Cuando el beso termino le susurro.

_ Tu también me gustas y… mucho.

El moreno reacciono y dejando de lado su cena, lo atrajo hacia su cuerpo fundiéndose en un abrazo y besándose desesperados. Se recostaron u las ropas desaparecieron por las ávidas manos de ambos. Lucius tomo los dos miembros que ya se erguían y los masturbo juntos, Sirius se arque de placer, el rubio aprovecho y mordió el cuello de su pareja, las tetillas siguieron y ya tenia como un masa delirante al animago.

_ Es...pe...ra

_...

_ ¡Yo no soy pasivo Lucius!

_ Yo tampoco.

_Entonces tenemos un problema.

_ No, no lo tenemos, tu serás mio

_ ¡Ni en sueños!

_ ¡Black!

_ ¡No!

Los dos hombres se separaron y el rubio ya se acomodaba la ropa interior, maldiciendo el orgullo de los dos, Sirius veía a este con molestia, el aun deseaba ¡aun lo deseaba! Y su valor Gryffindor triunfo.

_ ¡Bien! ¡Pero si me duele te crucio!

El mayor de los Malfoy se lanzo a abrazarlo y mimarlo; recorrió cada pedacito de piel expuesta. Llego hasta el falo del heredero Black y lo succiono con deleite; el moreno se corrió y ya relajado Lucius lamio ese agujerito que se sacrificaría por el bien común, cuando los gemidos de Sirius llegaron a hacerse mas fuertes, Lucius se separo de su golosina y con cuidado se introdujo en el animago, las piernas de este se ciñeron a la cintura del rubio y así entrelazados se unieron en un danza muy erótica coordinando sus movimiento de cadera y los besos. Con un grito de placer de ambos el orgasmo fue anunciado.

Con una manta que Lucius convoco se cubrieron sin dejar de besarse, esa noche una guerra llegaba a su fin ¿o iniciaba?

_**0000000000000000000000**_

Hoy voy a aprovecharme Una sonrisa tranquila y satisfecha adornaba la fas del licántropo, Severus acunaba a Eileen mientras veía como su amada pareja alimentaba a James; los pensamientos del profesor se dispersaron buscando una solución para su dilema, el pago de Tanis debía ser adecuado o corrían el riesgo de que este los matara y él dejaría desamparados a su esposo e hijos. Con sus bebés dormidos y cuidaos por Lynu, la pareja fue hasta su habitación para descansar, ambos se bañaron juntos y se acariciaron con ternura, sin llegar a mas ,pues el parto de Remus imponía reposo. Terminaron su ritual de aseo y se acostaron muy juntos y abrazados, ambos sabían que la guerra estaba próxima y eso los hacia buscar mas cercanía con su compañero, temiendo perderlo.

En la Mansión Malfoy otra pareja se enroscaba muy abrazada: para sentir a su amante junto a ellos.

0000000000000000000000

Era ya fin de semana y Draco sabia -por una carta- que al siguiente día, los tres hombres partirían a buscar la cura para Lupin, por lo mismo la visita a la casa de su padrino se adelantaba un día, saliendo el viernes por la tarde para regresar el domingo; en la noche a Hogwarts.

El rubio no tenía mucha idea de lo que se le regalaba a unos recién nacidos; por lo que opto por unos aretes de oro y diamantes para Eileen y una pulserita de los mismos materiales para… James. Snape los esperaba en las afueras del castillo y aparecerlos en su residencia- cerca de ella- y en un gesto de absoluto apoyo Lucius lo acompañaba, con su… ¿mascota? Un perro enorme y juguetón que por lo que se veía no le hacia mucho caso a _su dueño_. Claro que el gran animal se comportaba por las advertencias de Severus, pues le agradeció un poquito que hubiese intercedido por su ahijado; para que visitara a Remus… y de paso a él.

Los chicos salieron y los adultos los tomaron del brazo y la extraña sensación de aparecerse los envolvió, ya en el campo cerca de la casa, los Sly tuvieron que esperar para que los dos leones se dieran grandes muestras de cariño y de alegría por estar de nuevo juntos, después de todo no se veían desde la huida de Sirius y si hablaban era solo por chimenea. Ya satisfechos los leones y uniéndose; el grupo llego hasta el portal; donde Remus ya los esperaba con una cara de felicidad y orgullo, Harry corrió y lo abrazó con fuerza -pero sin lastimarlo- y Remus le devolvió el gesto.

_ Mi cachorro ¿Cómo estas?

_ Bien, pero me preocupe cuando me dijeron que tu parto se había adelantado.

_ Era inevitable Harry.

_ No. Seguramente te afecto la noticia ¿no?

_ Bueno, no es como si no lo sospechara, con mi esposo trabajando con esa _cosa_, pero lo que temía es que tu salieras lastimado.

_ Este año ya empezó pero… tú crees…

_ ¿Si?

_ ¿Que pueda mudarme con Sirius?

_ No lo se cachorro -suspiro derrotado el ex profesor- yo espero que encontremos pronto a Peter…

_ Es que si el o tu fueran mis tutores, podrían hablar con mis profesores en la escuela y…

_ ¿Que pasa Harry?

_ Nada… olvida lo que dije, ¿Y donde están esos precioso niños?

_… Te los presentare -el rubio se dirigió a las otras vistas y los saludo cortésmente y fue cuando el heredero Malfoy se acerco y saludo un poco cohibido; pero una brazo en su hombro le dio valor.

_ A mi ahijado ya lo conocías ¿no Rem? Y no creas que es tan antipático, es solo apariencia verdad mi Dragón.

_ ¡Padrino!

_ Si ya lo conozco Sev, pero espero que se sienta con la confianza de mostrarme su verdadera forma de ser ¿no Draco?

_ Si… Señor Lupin.

_ ¡No por Merlín! solo Remus, Draco.

El rubio platinado asintió y eso disipo la tensión. Todos entraron y Remus subió con los jóvenes a la habitación de los pequeños Snape. Teddy bostezaba somnoliento pero la pequeña Eileen veía todo con curiosidad y sonreía con su boca desdentada. Remus acepto los regalos y noto que los aretes y pulsera, que le mostraba el joven Malfoy; contenían varios encantamientos de protección, cuando lo cuestiono. este se sonrojo y señalo al moreno; asegurando que el regalo era de parte de los dos. Draco los compro y Harry los encanto. Remus se sintió muy agradecido y aun mas sabiendo que esos dos chicos ya se llevaban bien.

00000000000000000000000000

Era media noche cuando los invitados se retiraron a dormir; los Malfoy se quedaron y para curiosidad de Harry. Sirius compartió su habitación con él. Los dos hablaron de muchas cosas y sobretodo de los recuerdos del merodeador -que incluían a los padres del chico-. Ya con mas confianza Sirius le relato su niñez y adolescencia, sin ocultarle su amor platónico -en ese tiempo- por Lucius, Harry en una muestra de madures escucho todo sin mostrase molesto.

_ Se que te he confundido con esta confesión, después de todo _yo_ un acérrimo creyente de las diferencias de casas y desconfiado natural de los Malfoy , te sale con esta confesión… pero siempre he tratado de ser sincero… hasta conmigo mismo y engañarte a ti ocultándote esto, seria una afrenta a mi modo de vivir.

_…Esto es… inesperado…

_ No tienes que tratar con Lucius, si no quieres…

_ ¡No! solo me sorprendí, pero mereces ser feliz y… yo intentare hacer mi mejor esfuerzo para convivir con él.

_ Se que no has conocido nada bueno de él, pero algo debe de tener que me hizo enamorarmel jejeje.

_ Si…

_ Ahora ¿dime que es lo que pasa en la escuela?

_ Nada; lo mismo de siempre, rumores y esa cosas.

_ A mi no me engañas, algo mas pasa.

_ La mujer que llego este año, no me agrada y siento…

_ ¿Si?

_ No confió en ella, tiene unas ideas muy radicales.

_ ¡Oh! ¿Te ha molestado?

_ No, aun no, pero…

_ Mira cachorro, tu me tienes a mi y eso no lo olvides, en cuanto pueda peleare por tu custodia y ya no te defenderás solo.

_ Gracias Sirius... Si te casas con Lucius… ¿no me harás a un lado si te lo pide?

_ Pequeño Prongs, tal vez no lo creas pero nada me alejara de ti… además Lucius me ayudara a atrapar a Peter, así dejare de huir y podremos vivir juntos… bueno tendrás que convivir con dos serpientes… no, tres si contamos a Snape.

_ ¡Esta bien! Si con eso puedo vivir contigo.

Con la conciencia tranquila y contentos; ambos moreno se acostaron a dormir.

000000000000000000

Mientras en otra habitación un rubio platinado se reía a mas no poder de… su padre; quien estaba muy ofendido por el abandono de su pareja y las burlas de su hijo no ayudaban.

_ Ya duérmete Dragón.

_... Es que…

_ ¿Que pasa?

_ Me da escalofríos…

_ ¿Si?

_... ¡Compartir la habitación con mi padre!

El mas joven comenzó a reírse otra vez, hasta que Lucius le lanzo un Incárcero y esto detuvo a su heredero… quien hizo pucheros para que su padre se lo creyera y lo soltara.

_ Por favor papi.

_ …

El rubio mayor cambio a su hijo con magia y lo metió bajo las sabanas; atándolo con ellas, cuando Draco amenazó con acusarlo con Severus o gritar tan fuerte para despertar a todos, Lucius se compadeció y lo dejo libre. Draco ya muy cansado se dispuso s dormir, digamos que no les costo trabajo y así como un bello pequeñito –en opinión de Lucius- no se movió; Lucius lo arropo y acomodó sus hebras platino para que no le molestaran en los ojos, y con un beso dejo a su hijo dormir.

00000000000000000000000

Muy temprano por la mañana. Severus, Lucius y Sirius; tomaban té, en el despacho del Profesor, el rubio agrando un paquete y Severus se levantó para observarlo, eran… tres ¿libros? que estaban hechos de pergaminos unidos y se veía que eran tan antiguos como la magia misma. Lucius se dispuso a explicar.

_ Según los expertos son de Morgana y... –el animago lo interrumpió.

_ De hecho solo contiene datos históricos y uno que otro hechizo de magia negra… pero… en realidad sin ellos no se podría entender este -Sirius saco otro libro y lo dejo junto a los otros- para nosotros los magos no son de importancia; pero según mí… Lucius tradujo, hablan de Alexander Corvinus.

_ ¡¿De verdad?

_ ¿Sabes quien es Severus?, yo solo entendí qué el era, el ancestro de los Lycanos y los vampiros.

_ De hecho Lucius…él es.

_ ¡¿Aun vive?

_ Hasta donde yo se, si.

_ ¿Serán suficientes? –pregunto Malfoy.

_ Yo espero que si.

_ ¡Oh vamos, no sean pesimistas!

Animó el animago y al parece los Sly aceptaron su muestra de optimismo. Los preparativos fueron muy calculados y Harry -ya informado- creo una cuartada para Sirius, arguyendo que Dumbledore le había mandado un mensaje con él. Remus demasiado concentrado en el cuidado de sus hijos, no recelo nada.

0000000000000000000000

La noche del sábado los chicos se quedaron con Remus y los adultos se fueron a un destino… muy peligroso… armados solo con esperanza.

Continuara.

Saludos y nos leemos, agradeciendo de antemano sus reviews.


	4. Tanis

Agradeciendo a: xonyaa11

**4. Tanis**

El lugar era lúgubre; un escalofrió recorrió su cuerpo, y eso que todos estaban muy familiarizados con lugares mas aterradores; caminaron por el camino pedregoso y llegaron hasta unas descuidadas rejas. Severus levito un pedazo de madera -lo suficientemente grande para simular un cuerpo- y lo lanzo hasta la entrada. Unos gruñidos aterradores se escucharon viniendo del ¿suelo? Lucius y Sirius solo distinguieron unas enormes bestias -con pelaje abundante- destrozar hasta hacer astillas el pedazo de madera; pero esas criaturas giraron en su dirección oteando el aire. Sirius por inercia corrió a resguardarse, jalando al rubio; pero otro brazo los detuvo.

_ Esos… Lycanos, son guardianes… de nuestro anfitrión…

_ Estas seguro Severus.

_ Pues no por completo pero, esas –señalo a los lobos que se revolvían furiosos atados por sus…-cadenas, me dan una idea.

_ ¡Por Merlín son enormes! y se ven… ¡No puedo creer lo que voy a decir! Se van más aterradores que Greyback.

_ Por una vez en mi vida estoy de acuerdo contigo Black; esperen aquí –el pocionista activo un Sonorus- ¡Tanis!

_ Eso es tan vulgar Severus.

_ Si quieres ir a tocar el timbre, no te detengo Lucius.

_ Si _cariño_, yo te veo desde aquí.

_ ¡Oh cállense!

Snape gritaba por tercera vez cuando la cadena de los Lycanos -que babeaban rabiosos- se iba encogiendo hasta regresarlos por la fuerza hasta su cubil. Una rubia y hermosa mujer salió y puso en movimiento el mecanismo para abrir la reja, los magos esperaron un poco y la mujer al verlos indecisos, camino hasta su encuentro y los invito a pasar. Estos algo renuentes la siguieron, vigilando los alrededores hasta llegar a la puerta de interior -donde exhalaron de alivio-; la chica los guio por pasillos de piedra de ese enorme lugar, al llegar a una puerta de roble esta se abrió y otra chica -pero morena- los invito a entrar, los magos lo hicieron y vieron a un hombre con una bata china y unos pantalones de seda; parado revisando unos pergaminos, a su alrededor había infinidad de libros y algunas arnas muy antiguas, el hombre se giro y al sonreírles los colmillos resplandecieron amenazadores.

Sirius y Lucius se pusieron en pose ofensiva; sin embargo Severus se acerco al hombre y lo saludo.

_ Tanis.

_ Severus mi buen amigo ¿Cómo estas? ¿Y quien son tus acompañantes?

_ Podría estar mejor… y ellos son mis amigos; Lucius Malfoy y Sirius Black.

_ El apellido es Francés, usted lo es –decía el hombre acercándose predador al rubio- entendería su atractivo y sensualidad.

El vampiro tomo la mano del rubio e intento lamerla –intento-, por que un molesto Sirius se interpuso entre su pareja y _ese tipo_ en clara muestra de posesividad.

_ El es ingles como yo –el _yo_ fue remarcado, en ese instante quedo de lado el bajo perfil y ser precavidos, cuando se trataba de defender los suyo Sirius olvidaba hasta los modales.

_ Pero que preciosidad morena… ¡Severus tus amigos se ven muy… apetecibles!

_ Oh…

_ Tranquilo soy un hombre de negocios y no pienso perder uno… por mis… _adicciones_ ¿Y bien que te trae por aquí?

_ Como bien dices es un negocio.

_ A eso me refiero ¿Qué me vas a ofrecer?

_ más bien venimos… a comprar.

_ Oh, entonces pasemos a sentarnos.

El grupo se sentó alrededor de una mesa y la chica rubia les trajo vino a ellos… y no quisieron saber que _era_ los de la copa de Tanis.

_ ¿Conoces al líder de los Lycanos?

_ Amigo Severus; esa pregunta es muy indiscreta.

_...

_ ¿Qué es lo que quieres realmente?

_ Algo para que un Licántropo no sufra en sus transformaciones.

_... Eso es algo inevitable

Los tres hombres quedaron desilusionados, por la pronto respuesta negativa.

_ Siento decirlo de esa forma, pero un Licántropo es una triste subespecie que no posee casi ninguna de las habilidades de un Lycano y si todas sus debilidades.

_ ¿Sub especie?

Pregunto Sirius; pues eso le había sonado algo denigrante y si Severus no defendía a Remus, él lo haría. En cambio Severus rogaba por que el buen humor de Tanis durara toda la visita y la preguntas de Black no lo molestaran; sus acompañantes no sabían el peligro real en el que se encontraban, pues si bien Tanis tenia suficiente curiosidad por la razón de su visita eso no garantizaba; que olvidara su ganancia y se los cenara; siendo uno de los mas antiguos vampiros; era un peligro latente. Por su parte Lucius se aferraba a el paquete que llevaba en brazos -no lo empequeñecieron, pues el agrandarlo significaba hacer magia y eso no era bien visto por Tanis-; rogando a Merlín por que fueran un buen pago.

_ Si, subespecie; hace siglos que los Lycanos existen, durante este tiempo no se podía controlar a quienes convertían en uno de ellos o simplemente una equivocación, los accidentes ocurren y por eso es que nacieron los Licántropos, no se a ciencia cierta pero supongo que uno de los que fue atacado y no murió se adaptó a esta forma de ser, sin embargo al no ser _bautizado_ por el original; su fuerza menguo y su debilidades aumentaron.

_ Este líder ¿es el primero de su especie? –pregunto Lucius.

_ ¡Oh no! El primero de ellos, era la mas sanguinaria criatura que hay existido y la razón del por que nosotros los vampiros nacimos. Su hermano es nuestro creador Marcus Corvinus.

_ ¡Es pariente de Alexander Corvinus! –grito el animago, a quien los otros dos casi asesinaban con la mirada por su impertinencia.

_ ¡¿Cómo sabes de él?

_… El pago que traemos por tu información es... muéstraselos Lucius.

_ Si, pero necesitan un lugar cerrado… tal vez un nicho, es que el ambiente aquí es muy húmedo.

_ Por aquí –Tanis los guio hasta un estante de vidrio abriéndolo, Lucius coloco el paquete y el vampiro se apresuro a abrirlo- ¡Estas son obras de arte! ¡¿Cómo los consiguieron?

_ El primero es herencia de la familia de Lucius y el segundo es de mi familia.

_ Su linaje debe remontarse a siglos atrás.

_ Si, algo.

_ ¡Que modestos! Vaya aquí hay cosas que ni yo sabia… ¡Me han convencido!, hay alguien que tal vez los ayude… si no decide comérselos –el historiador se carcajeo burlonamente- No es cierto, por lo menos si lo convencen los escuchara. Pero me quedo con los dos

_ ¡¿Los dos? -gritaron a coro los tres magos.

_... –Tanis volvió a reír- Los dos… libros.

0000000000000000000000000

Los tres magos dejaron ese lugar; con la leve esperanza de que había una posibilidad de ayudar a Remus, optaron por descansar en un hotel y espera la mañana para seguir con su viaje, debían que estar recuperados, por que entrar a la guarida de los Lycanos no era tarea fácil, ni poco peligrosa.

00000000000000000000000

Draco se removió incomodo pero no hiso ningún otro movimiento; no deseaba despertar a la pequeña Eileen, quien dormía muy tranquila en sus brazos James aun despierto veía como su papi y Harry conversaban, el rubio solo escuchaba y había momentos en que también se adormecía; se sentía fuera de lugar en esa casa y solo con esos dos, Remus en un intento de ganarse a Draco lo había incluido en el cuidado de los niños y por eso le había dado a Eillen para que la acunara.

_ ¿No es así Draco? –decía el moreno dirigiéndose al rubio, mas este no entendía, pues ya se estaba durmiendo y dejo de escuchar por un momento.

_ Déjalo ya, es hora de ir a dormir.

_ Si, Remus.

_ Estarán bien solo en sus habitaciones solos.

_ Si.

_ Gracias Draco si esta nena no es arrullada, por su padre no se duerme; has sido de gran ayuda.

_De nada -contesto muy cortes el rubio.

Los chicos subieron ayudando a Remus a acomodar los bebés en sus cunitas, pero este los detuvo, pues ahora sin su esposo prefería qué ellos durmieran en la cama; con los Snape Lupin en su habitación los jóvenes caminaron hasta las suyas, el moreno regaño al rubio.

_ Estaba pidiéndote que corroboraras que Umbridge se ve peligrosa y estaba durmiéndote.

_ Bueno, es que su conversación cursi me aburrió.

_ Idiota

_ Cara de… ¡Bundimun!*

_ Cara de… de… - el moreno se soltó a reír por _el insulto_ de Draco, lo que ocasiono que este lo imitara.

La relación de esos dos era muy grata cuando ninguno de los dos tenia _distracciones exteriores_ y esos momentos los apreciaba de sobremanera Draco.

Continuara.

*Un Bundimun en reposo se parece a un pedazo de hongo verdoso con ojos, aunque cuando se asusta se escabulle deprisa con sus numerosas patas larguiruchas.

No relate mucho concerniente a los de Marcus y William por que ya es bien sabido ¿creo?

Comenten que siempre es un gusto saber de ustedes.


	5. Madre

Agradeciendo a: xonyaa11

**5. Madre**

Los túneles se veían lúgubres y algo peligrosos y eso que aun no se notaba a ninguno de _los habitantes_; los tres magos se prepararon con varitas en ristre; no sabían que los esperaba y si serian bien recibidos, caminaron sigilosos hacia la entrada de unos de ellos, pues había en total tres, Sirius fue el primero que _olio_ a los Lycanos.

_ ¡Ahí vienen! ¡Por ambos lados!

Lucius y Severus agradecieron que el animago estuviera con ellos y una mirada del rubio a su amigo le exigía que se los reconociera; aunque ese no era el momento. Uno de los lobos atacó a Sirius y este se protegió con un escudo; Lucios detuvo a otros dos lanzando un Aresto Momentum, casi riendo al verlos pataleando en el aire, claro que la misma fuerza de los Lycanos hicieron que estos bajaran por fuerza de gravedad y cuando estos cayeron; el rubio los repelió con un Depulso muy potente; Severus con Bombardas había hecho estallar varia paredes enterrando a algunos de los atacantes, el escudo de Sirius fue roto y esté -tratando de escapar de dos enemigos que lo atacaba por los dos flancos- se convirtió en perro y corrió entre las piernas de estos, algunos de los Lycanos lo olfatearon buscando parecido con ellos y ese instante de distracción fue muy beneficioso. El rubio y el pocionista aprovecharon uniendo su magia para un Incarcero tan fuerte como les permita su magia.

_ ¡Ya basta!

Se escucho una vos autoritaria -que a decir verdad no sabían a quien le hablaba- si a los magos o a los Lycanos-. Un hombre castaño de mediana estatura y de ojos aceituna; caminaba con un acompañante de color -de enorme estatura y complexión-. Saliendo por uno de los túneles utilizables que quedaban. Los hombres se pusieron en guardia de nuevo pues los lobos ya se estaban soltando del Incarcero.

_ Si no fuese tres no hubiesen podido con ellos, pues a pesar de que les afecta un poco… su magia no es lo suficiente…

Los Lycanos comenzaron a retirarse perdiéndose en la oscuridad, El castaño los invito a entrar y algo renuentes pero consientes de que debían hacerlo los tres entraron con el por delante para guiarlos y el hombre de color resguardándolo por detrás, Caminaron por laberintos interminables -o eso les perecían- hasta llegar a un lugar donde habitaban. El Lycano abrió la puerta de metal como si no pesara nada, y los hizo entrar; a verlos ya reunidos a los tres, le pidió a su acompañante que los dejara solos. Cuando este lo hiso les pregunto.

_ ¿Qué hacen unos magos tan lejos de su hogar? ¿Y buscando una muerte segura?

_… Yo soy Severus Snape y… tal vez no me conozca pero Tanis nos envió con ustedes.

_ ¿Y eso? ¿Que buscas?

_ Vera en nuestro mundo hay… Licántropos y… yo vengo a…

_ ¡No son mi problema! aunque tengan un resquicio de mi linaje, ya no hay nada por que yo sea responsable… y tengo demasiadas ocupaciones para preocuparme por unos _insignificantes_ animales.

_ ¡No son animales! –grito Sirius, el castaño ya lo tenia del cuello de la camisa antes de que pudieran hacer algo.

_ No me gusta que me griten y mucho menos en mis dominios.

_ Lo sentimos el no quiso ser grosero, por favor… -suplicaba el rubio mientras Severus no sabia si defender al animago o dejar que se lo comieran, pero pensó y si esos eran su dominios estaban hablando con Lucián el líder de los Lycanos… el primero con razonamiento y poder de convertirse a placer.

_ Él no le grito a propósito, más bien es por el motivo que estamos aquí… Señor Lucián.

_ ¿Como sabes mi nombre y quien soy? –preguntaba este soltando al animago que trataba de exhalar aire- además, no le iba a hacer daño es solo… que huele a… ¿perro? – Lucius revisaba a su pareja mientras que este, escuchaba la curiosidad del… ¿hombre?

El de ojos grises se convirtió en perro, para complacer al hombre y poder subsanar su exabrupto.

_ ¡Oh es muy interesante! había escuchado de esto pero nunca lo vi ¿Y ustedes no lo hacen?

_ Yo… -el rubio o pensó un poco; pero una mirada implorante por parte de su amigo lo convenció y adopto su forma animaga… Y un hermoso caballo volador apareció mientras, el enorme perro le hacia una y mil fiestas,

_ ¡Vaya un Pegaso!

_ En nuestro mundo son llamados Abraxan.

_ ¡¿Y tú? - decía el Lycano, el moreno lo vio y asintió cambiando su forma a la de…- ¡Un gato!

Severus era un gato montes* con los colores mas oscuros que estos y con orejas un poco mas largas, el perro comenzó a gruñirle y este se defendió; pero una coz del Abraxan detuvo la posible pelea; mientras Lucián miraba entretenido toda la situación. Los magos regresaron a su forma y aun los dos pelinegros se miraban amenazantes.

_ Ustedes dos no parecen llevarse muy bien.

_ Algo hay de eso –contesto con una sonrisa Sirius- pero lo tolero.

_ Bien Señor… -decía el rubio.

_ Pensé que ya sabían con quien hablaban.

_ Yo si, Tanis me hablo de usted, cuando le entregue… las balas.

_ ¡¿Tú la creaste?

_ Si.

_ Bueno pues eres... un genio.

_ Gracias pero…

_ Si, si ya se quieres acabar con alguno de mis _muy lejanos_ parientes y por eso estas aquí, que te puedo decir la plata seria la solución

_ ¡No! –grito Severus y los otros lo vieron asombrados, pues era raro que el perdiera la paciencia-… vera no es que queramos acabar con uno de ellos… si hay muchos a los que nos encantaría desparecer pero…

_ Tu hueles a uno de ellos, ¿te atacó? ¿Quieres una cura? Por que si es eso me temo que nunca la he considerado una enfermedad y por lo tanto no existe cura.

_ Me lo imagine, pero… no me han mordido… mi esposo es uno de ellos.

_ ¿Tu esposo?

_ Si.

_ …

_ Y como sabrá esto es una tortura para él.

_ ¿Tortura?

_ Si… por decir algo… su sangre se mesclo tantas veces que…

_ Se diluyo por supuesto.

_ Así es, y eso ocasiona que la transformación en un Licántropo, sea muy dolorosa y desgastante, incluso deja marcas imborrables.

_ Me confundiste ¿tan mal están las cosas con estos… seres?

_ Por ponerse muy leve -dijo un angustiado Sirius atreviéndose a interrumpir.

_ Mi esposo acaba de dar a luz.

_ ¡¿Dio a luz siendo un hombre? ¡Yo quiero unos cuantos como él!

_ ¿Como?

_ Si acaso no se dieron cuenta que todo aquí somos hombres. En un principio fue así por el bien de nuestro bando pero… ahora con la paz venidera hay muchos que… digamos ya tiene pareja y que no querrán convertir a una mujer solo para engendrar, los lobos como nos veas somos fieles por naturaleza…. Eres afortunado en ese aspecto, pero para nosotros es algo difícil cuando perdemos a la nuestra o tenemos que dejarla… a mi me paso… -Lucián conto su historia a grandes rasgos y con los tres mago entendiendo, el motivo de esa batalla y el carácter de su anfitrión; que lejos de ser amenazante, era mas razonable que cualquier otro en su situación.

_ Como pueden ver, tengo las manos llenas… pero háganme una propuesta y yo les daré una respuesta ¿Qué les parece?

_ No queremos una cura, entendemos que no la hay, pero… podría terminar de hacerlo como uno de ustedes.

_ Inteligente, muy inteligente mago, quieres un esposo tan fuerte y poderoso como para darte un ejército de hijos, sin que le afecte en los mas mínimo.

_ ¡No!... Yo… no…

_ Lo entiendo y solo te molestaba un poco, es difícil lo que pides, como ya te lo he repetido estoy en medio de una batalla y dejar que uno de los míos ande por ahí sin atención y como posible punto débil para mi… No se….

_ ¡Nosotros lo cuidaremos y no se meterá en problemas ni lo meterá a usted!

_ Me gusta lo que piensas _perrito_, pero si en dado momento yo lo llamo a mi lado para combatir ¿estarían dispuestos a permitirlo?

_ Si -dijo Severus muy serio.

_ Incluso lucharemos a su lado- término de asegurar Sirius.

_ ¿Tu no dices nada?

_ Oh, vera es que él como mi mejor amigo-señalo a Severus- y él como mi pareja –señalando a Sirius- ya han hablado por mi, y desmentirlo no seria educado… además, tengo una ahijada… que usted amaría si la conociera.

_ ¿Ahijada? Ya me perdí, ¿no era su esposo el que necesitaba ayuda?

_ Si pero mis niños, una niña y un niño también podrían padecer de esto.

_ Aclarando algo antes de que les ayude, no es una enfermedad y que quede claro, yo nací siendo lo que soy y lo agradezco, pero bueno que me darán en pago

Los tres magos se vieron y comenzaron a hablar, los libros ya los habían dado, dinero no le interesaba ¿Qué podría ser? De pronto Lucius tuvo la idea.

_ Una poción de fertilidad -era fáciles de hacer y si Severus le hacia los arreglos necesario funcionaria en los Lycanos.

_ Una poción, que será para que las parejas de Lycanos tenga; puedan engendrar.

_ Me agrada… tenemos un trato.

_ Solo necesito su sangre, para hacerla las modificaciones pertinentes.

_ Te la daré, cuando estemos en tu casa –al ver la cara perpleja de los tres magos, Lucián continuo- _no esperas que muerda a tu esposo por vía correo ¿verdad?_ Y es que en su caso seria lo mejor ya que es un Licántropo adulto; en el caso de tus hijos -que deseo mucho conocer- puede ser solo mi sangre inyectada en sus venas. Por cierto esto tiene que ser rápido… nos apareceremos ¿no?, no me vean así, conozco mucho sobre ustedes y su magia; pero no me molesta como muchos creen, los arcaicos son los vampiros; yo he vivido siglos sin invernar; he visto crecer y cambiar este mundo ¿como no sabría del mágico también?

000000000000000000000000

El rubio dormía cuando los gritos y toques en su puerta lo alertaron.

_ ¡Sal, debemos salir de aquí!

_ ¡¿Remus que pasa?

_ ¡No hay tiempo! vamos caminen.

Harry estaba igual de despeinado y desorientado que Draco y sostenía a James en su brazos, a Draco le fue entregada Eillen que lloraba muy quedito.

_ ¡Yo lo detendré! ¡Ustedes escapen por la chimenea, a tu Mansión Draco ahí es seguro, para mis niños y ustedes!

_ ¡¿Pero de que hablas?

_ Algo mu poderoso se acerca ¡No pregunten y corran!... ¡Merlín ya esta aquí!

_ La puerta se abrió y por ella entraron Lucius y Sirius. Remus los vio y oteo el aire, así que no bajo su varita ni un centímetro.

_ ¿Moony?

El de cabello color trigo no respondió; en cambio gruño amenazador, Severus entro detrás de él… Un hombre muy atractivo; vestido de chaqueta y pantalón de cuero, su cabello largo y castaño atado a una media coleta. El instinto de Remus se erizó asustado pero… con mucho respeto.

_ Así que tu eres mi nieto o tataranieto… no se algo así. Sonrió Lucián.

_ Yo…

En un acto de total instinto lobuno Remus reverencio al extraño, este se acerco y sin previo aviso lo mordió en el hombro, Draco y Harry gritaron asustados y los niños en brazos lloraron mas fuerte; Los adultos les hicieron ademanes de que todo estaba bien; a pesar de que dos de ellos ni siquiera se atrevían a ver lo que sucedía, Lucián soltó al ahora Lycano y este cayo desmayado en su brazos.

_ Llévalo a descansar -se lo entrego a su esposo-en un rato empezara esto… pero como ya ha pasado por el cambio infinidad de veces; ya no habrá dolor.

El rubio y el moreno aun sostenían a los niños y no sabían que hacer, Severus paso por su lado llevando a Remus -a quien ya se le estaba curando la herida-, Sirius y Lucius invitaron al Lycano a pasar a sentarse, este acepto gustoso, pero antes se acerco al rubio menor -que si no estuviera en shok, hubiese sonreído coqueto a ese monumento de hombre-, mas cuando este tomo a Eillen de sus brazos, se resistió un poco.

_ No te preocupes… no le dañare –con delicadeza el Lycano cargo a la niña y la meció un poco logrando que se quedara callada y tranquila- eres una niña muy bonita y muy bien portada… serás una digna heredera ¿me recordaras? -entrego a la nena y luego camino hasta Harry, que entrego a James mas confiado a ver la reacción anterior- y tu eres el Lycano de esta casa, o lo serás; el que la proteja ¿estamos? ¿Como se llaman?

_ Él es James y ella Eillen -contesto Harry-… ¿Y usted? -la insensatez Gryffindor.

_ Cierto, es que hay algo de prisa y por eso… Mi nombre es Lucián, mi apellido no lo se, pues mi madre gruño, pero no supieron traducir –bromeo el hombre y las sonrisas afloraron en los rostros antes tensos- tus… familiares me trajeron para ayudar a Remus.

_ Entonces el…

_ Si, digamos que ahora tendrán aun Lycano con aproximadamente trescientos kilos, de dos y medio metros de altura o tres según veo a su amigo y bueno con poco pelo -pero existente- y con dentadura capaz de destrozar una roca ¿alguna otra duda? -los chicos negaron rápidamente.

0000000000000000000000000000

Severus bajo corriéndolas escaleras encontrando a Lucián jugando con los bebés y los chicos.

_ ¡Él despertó y… -no pudo terminar la frase; por que un enorme Lycano bajaba por la escaleras, caminando en cuatro patas; cuando olio a sus cachorros se levanto en dos y gruño pero se acerco a ellos caminando y tomando a sus nenes en los enormes brazos.

Y es que mi amor apache

_**000000000000000000000000**_

_Es una madre… por donde se le vea –decía con algo de nostalgia Lucián.

_ Si -dijo enternecido Severus y se acerco a su pareja, que lo reconoció transformándose en humano de nuevo, el pocionista lo cubrió con una de las cobijitas de los pequeños, Remus miro a Lucián y sonriendo le dijo.

_ Gracias…

Continuara.

*Se que es un murciélago pero si lo pongo así Lucian se lo cenaría


	6. Bandos

Agradeciendo a: AranaTokashi, Sarix, xonyaa11. Y a todos los lectores anónimos.

**6. Bandos**

El castaño dejo a los nuevos miembros de su manada; no si antes asegurarse de que entendían todos los puntos.

_ Me voy Severus y… cuida a tu familia.

_ Gracias Lucián; espero que consigas tu objetivo.

_ ¡Oh claro! o si no moriré en el intento.

_ ¿Morir? –pregunto Harry.

_ Si, no somos inmortales, la plata aun nos afecta… en grandes cantidades –al ver las caras incrédulas, lo trato de explicar- Una daga o… algo parecido; nos heriría pero no nos matara, una bala si tenemos la suficiente fuerza seremos capaces… de expulsarla.

_ ¡¿De verdad? –pregunto entusiasmado Draco antes de recibir una mirada reprobatoria de su padre por su exabrupto.

_ Si, muy cierto, bueno con esto en mi poder… hay muchas posibilidades - decía el Lycano con el frasco de la poción de fertilidad- espero que sirva, pero eso ya lo veremos después, ahora seria muy peligroso usarla.

Todos los presentes se despidieron y vieron partir al hombre; acompañado por Sirius y Lucius, los dos magos se ofrecieron a llevarlo; pasando la aparición y llegando hasta los túneles, los dos magos le agradecieron nuevamente.

_ Remus no te defraudara, es un gran hombre y será digno de tu linaje… he perdido a muchas personas cercanas y el saber que una de ellas, podría tener una mejor condición de vida… es realmente muy satisfactorio.

_ Lo estimas mucho.

_ Si… él -señalo a Lucius- es mi pareja… pero sin Remus como amigo, me sentiría muy solo.

El rubio tomo la mano de Sirius en señal de apoyo.

_ Un amigo siempre es una buena compañía, dímelo a mi que si no los tuviera a ellos –señalo hacia los túneles- no tendría un motivo para luchar… Les deseo triunfo en su guerra.

_ Y nosotros en la suya –dijo Lucius.

Los tres hombres se vieron por última vez… pero eso aun no lo sabían. Lucián murió poco tiempo después a manos de Viktor el líder de los vampiros; sin tener ocasión de _usar_ la poción.

000000000000000000000

Harry camino con rapidez y Draco lo vio alejarse, esa mujer solo buscaba un motivo para castigarlo e incluso una tardanza en su regreso seria una buena excusa; claro que eso no les quitaba la satisfacción de las buenas noticias que tenían. El rubio llego hasta su sala común y ahí lo recibió la notificación de la brigada inquisitorial, el entrar seria un punto mas para su casa y tal vez… podría ayudar a Harry.

0000000000000000000000

Una sonrisa boba afloro en los labios de Sirius, su rubio lo estaba mimando -haciéndole una felación- mientras este estaba cómodamente repantigado en el sofá; los cabellos rubios se movían al ritmo y eso provoco que el de cabello negro; los tomara para indicar el ritmo; el rubio mientras tanto preparaba la cavidad del Black. Cuando se separo de su manjar Sirius lo recibio con lo brazos y la piernas abiertas; este se lanzo a ellos sin reparo entrando en él, los embistes se hicieron mas fuertes y precisos. Así es como llegaron al clímax. Aun con el rubio dentro de él, Sirius se acerco a su cuello y lo empezó a morder dejando marcas de propiedad.

_ Sirius…

_ Si.

_Él quiere que irrumpamos en el ministerio.

_ ¡¿Para que?

_ Aun no lo dice… pero parece algo importante.

_ ¿Iras?

_ No tengo opción.

_ Bien…

_ ¿Lo entiendes verdad?

_ Por supuesto… que estés con _ese_, es por protegernos y para darme información, sin embargo eso no evita que sienta pavor, cada vez que estas en su presencia.

_ …

_ Bien, levántate cariño, que es hora de que vaya a Grimmauld Place.

_ ¿No te quedaras con Remus?

_ No, tengo que estar en casa; ya que la orden en pleno estará ahí.

_ Ya…

Los amantes se asearon y Sirius dejo la mansión para ir a su casa. Lucius por su parte hizo una visita relámpago a Hogwarts; hablar con su hijo y con Severus era lo siguiente para ponerlos al tanto.

00000000000000000

El profesor ordenaba sus ingredientes y pociones, pues Dolores las usaba como si fueran de fácil acceso, Severus podría asegurar que ella no podría hacer ni una pócima de amor decente; La puerta se escucho y hablando del diablo… ahí estaba esa loca con… ¿Lucius?

Así es un rubio algo descolocado por los descarados coqueteos de Dolores; llegaba con esta que hablaba hasta por los codos.

_ Profesor, su amigo esta aquí para visitarlo.

_... Gracias por _traerlo_ hasta aquí –dijo burlón el moreno, pero la mujer no se dio por aludida, el rubio trato de sacudírsela -literalmente- y por fin ella los dejo solos.

_ Vaya, no es que este muy de acuerdo con la relación que mantienes con Black, pero comparado con ella… tus gustos han cambiado a peor.

_ ¡Severus! -el profesor se soltó a reír de buena gana- no es gracioso

_ Si lo es… para mi... me alegraste el día… y me hacia falta.

_ Bueno en eso tienes razón, ¿él te ha llamado?

_ Como a todos.

_ ¿Ya se lo has dicho a tu esposo?

_ No se si hacerlo…

_ Deberías.

_ Supongo, ahora a pedirle amablemente a esa mujer que me permita salir… por ingredientes… ¿No podrías hablar tú?

_ Severus no abuses.

_ Es en serio.

_ Bien… le diré que salimos, hoy mismo… y agradece que mi Black me haya dado… _muy buenos días_.

_ Sin detalles por favor.

_ Ah ya no es divertido… Podrías llamar a Draco, quiero hablar con él y en cuanto terminemos nos vamos.

Severus hizo lo que el rubio le pedía y unos minutos después; Draco llegaba hasta el despacho de su padrino. Lucius lo recibió con un gran abrazo.

_ ¿Cómo esta mi Dragoncito?

_ ¡Papá!

_ Ya sabes que tu padre es así de empalagoso –decía Severus.

_ Ya te veré con los tuyos.

_...

_ ¿Y bien? ¿Seguirán discutiendo o me dirán por que la urgencia?

Los dos adultos a grandes rasgos le explicaron lo que estaba pasando y el rubio menor escucho atentamente, sin embargo por dentro deseaba ser de alguna ayuda y no ser solo espectador, claro que si lo mencionaba su padre seria el primero en oponerse.

00000000000000000000

En la sala de Slytherin tiempo después, el rubio hablaba con Theodoro Nott, este chico aun seguía siendo pequeño pero su cerebro compensaba su falta de fuerza.

_ Mi padre me llevara con él; en el verano de este año.

_ ¿Puedo ir contigo? El mio considera que soy muy joven para unirme.

_ Le preguntar a mi padre, pero el Lord estará muy satisfecho… que otro Malfoy se le una.

_ Si.

000000000000000000000000000

Ajeno a lo que planeaba su hijo, Lucius regresaba de su reunión con el Lord y las noticias no eran muy alentadoras, seria el líder de esa misión y si algo fallaba… al que castigaría o peor aun seria… a él, como extrañaba a su pareja en esos momentos pero sabía que Sirius estaba luchando en su bando y a su manera; para que salieran todos bien librados… eso era lo importante.

Continuara.


	7. Chapter 7

**… Black**

Era una realidad el Innombrable estaba de vuelta y su sed de sangre era demasiada, los horrores cruentos que tenían que presenciar Severus y Lucius los dejaban con un amargo sabor de boca y que decir de las ordenes que recibían de ese maniático… pero obedecerlas era prioridad para proteger a sus parejas y sus hijos. Sirius y Malfoy se veían pocas veces y esa distancia les afectaba, la guerra no era cosa que se tomara como juego pero… ¿por que no pasar el poco de tiempo que dejaba tanto terror, con tu pareja?; los problemas desparecían por ese momento y solo existían él y tú.

00000000000000000000000

Remus miraba como sus hijos ya se paraban sosteniéndose de los barrotes de la cuna, James era el que aun no tenia intenciones de esforzarse; mientras los ojos de Eileen ya curioseaban desde el barandal; cuando Severus los visitaba; corría a la habitación de sus hijos como si fuera un campo de aire puro que lo limpiara de toda esa podredumbre que presenciaba; ahora las llamadas eran mas seguidas y Dumbledore no podía estarlo excusando todo el tiempo; el castaño claro miro a su cachorros y apretó su sus manitas sin hacerles daño, ahora era un Lycano y lo matarían antes de que permitiera que lastimaran a su familia. En ese tiempo no había ni la remota posibilidad de que pudiera visitar a Harry, no con _esa mujer_ como directora, los rumores se hacían cada vez más fuertes; mostrando que Umbridge estaba dispuesta a destruir el sistema de enseñanza y con eso a varios profesores. Y por si no fuera poco su amigo no podía visitarlo muy seguido y también eso le preocupaba a Remus.

00000000000000000000

El rubio veía como su pareja caminaba de un lado a otro, sin poder hacer nada, es cierto que el no podría comprender la situación o… tal vez un poco.

-Sospecho de ese sapo rosa.

-… ¡¿Quién?

-De Dolores, es una cerrada y anticuada, seguramente presiona a Harry por lo que sucedió a principios de año.

- Lo de los Dementores.

- Si, ¿tú lo crees?

- Por supuesto, yo se que los mandaron.

-¡¿Y por que no lo dijiste?

- ¡Oh claro!Si yo se que los mandó mi señor, lo escuche de mis compañeros Mortifagos.

-… Bueno es que estoy muy molesto.

-Tanto que quisiste entrar en el juicio en tu forma animaga.

-Y te vi ahí.

-Sirius sabes lo que tengo que hacer para cubrirme y se lo que tienes que hacer tu.

-Yo no estoy mintiendo, yo soy fiel a la orden.

-Y yo soy un traidor.

-…

-No sabia que pensabas de esa manera y… lo siento de verdad, es mejor que me vaya, tengo mucha gente a quien traicionar hoy, nos veremos.

-No exageres… ¡Lucius! ¡Lucius! –el rubio ya había salido y desparecido en el aire, Sirius regreso y subió con paso apesadumbrado hasta la habitación de los niños, donde Remus estaba.

-¿Y Lucius?

-Ya se fue.

-¡Tan pronto! Por lo regular pasa un rato con los niños, y luego se va… es el único que puede visitarme sin tantas trabas… me ha ayudado mucho su compañía y las noticias que trae… ¿Sirius?

-Metí la pata… y la de Grimm.

-¿Qué hiciste?

-Le dije que era un traidor y yo no me comparaba con él.

-Sirius ¿Por qué?

-No lo se, han sido tantas cosas; que no puedo proteger a Harry, no poder salir… sentir que cada vez que se va… puede no regresar… ¡Son muchas cosas que me tiene al borde de la locura!

-Tranquilízate, respira; no puedes estar en todas y partes y cuidar de todos…

-A ti no te he visto en semanas.

-Estamos en guerra Paddy, y sabemos que estos son precauciones, sobre todo para mi seguridad y la de mis cachorros y Lucius hace lo que puede para sobrevivir y que sus seres no corran tanto peligro, me siento contento de que me considere a mi y a mis hijos parte de eso.

- Tu eres mi familia… vienes siendo como su cuñado.

-Y por partida doble, Severus es como su hermano.

-Pero siento que a Harry…

-No, estas; equivocado solamente no han tenido la oportunidad de convivir y es por eso que no son muy cercanos, pero eso no significa que no lo estime.

-Si va a la escuela ¡¿por que no se preocupa por saber que si esta bien?

-¿Se lo has preguntado?

-No, pero…

-Paddy estando entre esas paredes que te asfixian, tu tacto para tratar a las personas se esta perdiendo.

-Vigilancia constante –los dos rieron.

-No lo niego; pero no como para insultar a tu pareja, a tu compañero… ¿o ya no sientes lo mismo…

-¡Lo amo, no lo dudes!

-Yo no lo dudo pero… él.

-Sera un idiota si lo hace.

-No, tu le acabas de recordar lo que esta haciendo, para el seria fácil seguir las órdenes, no cuestionarlas y guardarse la información, de todos modos ¿que gana?, Draco esta a salvo en Hogwarts y la nueva Directora, lo ha de consentir… buscando _quedar bien_ con Lucius -vio como el de cabello negro hacia una gesto de fastidio- ¿Por qué arriesgarse por un montón de gente que lo considera un asesino? Y que no dudara en atacarlo si tiene la oportunidad.

-Ya… lo entiendo, lo entendí al momento de dejar salir esas palabras de mi boca… fue tarde para detenerlo.

-Ya no hay remedio, esperemos que Malfoy no este tan herido.

-¡¿Que voy a hacer si ya no quiere verme?

-No creo que llegue a esos extremos ¿o si?

-No me consuelas –Remus suspiro.

-Hablare con Severus, cuando lo vea; tal vez el puede convencer a Lucius.

-Si –dijo Sirius con ojos brillando de gratitud.

000000000000000000000

Las cosas no mejoraron ya que ambos Slytherin no estaba como para sentarse a conversar de sus emociones, por lo que Sirius y Lucius se dejaron de ver; sin embargo eso no significaba que los dos dejaran de pensar en el otro.

Todo se complicaba a cada instante y el saber que Harry no se quedaría quieto -esperando que Dolores siguiera destruyendo la escuela- no ayudaba.

000000000000000000000000

A ciencia cierta no sabia lo que estaba ocurriendo; de pronto estaba persiguiendo a Harry y sus amigos, por ordenes de Umbridge, pero por que no sabía de ese grupo ¿acaso el moreno no confiaba en él? no era tan inocente para creer que si lo hacia… y de pronto algo en su interior se quebró… por eso veía las escenas frente a su ojos como si fuese una ilusión y no fuera parte de lo que ocurría. Severus y la mujer aquella; discutiendo por Veritaserum; Granger y Harry como presos, de un momento a otro todo sucedió y ¿termino? el estaba en su sala común esperando las noticias de su padre; por si no fuera suficiente con lo que estaba pasando, la misión de su padre era ese día y sus nervios parecian descontrolados, por eso Draco no atinaba que hacer ¿si quedarse esperando ahí como siempre lo hacia o buscar como ayudar?

0000000000000000000000000

Horas antes Sirius escuchaba la vos de Remus por la chimenea… Ese día Lucius tendrían que aparecer en el Ministerio… esa seria la misión que le había encomendado ese lunático, y lo que mas le afectaba al de cabello negro era; que ni siquiera pudo despedirse de su pareja, ni verlo por lo menos. Un mes y el rubio no lo había contactado y para ser sinceros tampoco lo hiso él; en ese instante sabia de Malfoy, por que Remus trataba de conseguir información; mas no era muy seguido y mucho menos actual.

Los miembros de la orden estaban listos para entrar al Ministerio y debía ir también… ¿seria el momento que tanto temían Lucius y él? el enfrentamiento inminente se vislumbraba y el merodeador deseaba negarse a ir a esa misión… mas el informe que les llego horas después, lo hiso decidirse… Harry y sus amigos estaban en el mismo lugar que los Mortifago; el impulso a cumplir con su deber y enfrentarse a… Lucius.

0000000000000000000000000

Proteger a los chicos negándose a darles la profecía, era una buena opción, pero no contaba con la necedad de Harry y su nulo sentido de descifrar las mentiras; en verdad quería gritarle al muchacho: que les dejaran _eso_ a los adultos y que salieran de ahí antes de que fueran lastimados, mas esos chicos eran tan necios como su líder y se negaba a retroceder; la batalla inicio y era bastante difícil no atacar a los chicos, defenderse ahora de la Orden y seguir los movimientos de Sirius quien pelaba con Bellatrix, los rayos volaban y se fue acercando adonde la contienda de los primos Black se llevaba a cabo… un Desmaius, luego un encantamiento Desilusionador y el cuerpo inconsciente de Sirius _cayo_ al velo; la risa de Bella le confirmo que su treta funciono, y con otro conjuro mando al animago hasta la cabaña de Remus. Magia poderosa y que solo funcionaba con personas… unidas por magia. Los gritos del chico de ojos verdes lo hicieron sentir culpable, pero no es cierto que; para engañar a tus enemigos hay que engañar a tus amigos, Harry sufriría por un rato, pero solo lo suficiente para que todos creyeran que Black ya no era un problema; un hechizo lo impacto y el rubio fue perdiéndose en la inconciencia.

00000000000000000000

Severus llego la noche siguiente a su cabaña; las noticias no eran muy buenas y era mejor que su lobo lo supiera por él, entro a la sala y una figura se lanzo derribándolo,,, un enorme perro estaba sobre su pecho y gruñendo muy enojado.

-Paddy… suéltalo ya, por lo menos deja que explique lo que sucedió –el perro obedeció y dejo al pocionista mientras se subía uno de los sillones y se tendía cuan largo era.

- Vas a dejar pelos en mis muebles – menciono Severus y volvió a gruñir el can amenazadoramente.

- Sev no lo provoques.

- … Supongo que esta molesto por lo que le hizo Lucius.

- Si.

- Era por su bien

-¿Y Harry?

- En un rato regresara a Hogwarts y ahí se lo comunicare, es mejor que solo los muy _cercanos_ sepan que el pulgoso no murió… ni Dumbledore debe saberlo

-¿Por qué?

-Es peligroso que Black siga luchando.

-No entiendo.

- Se lo dices tú o se lo digo yo –el animago se tapo las orejas con las patas pero, después de un rato se transformo.

-…

-Bien te di la oportunidad… el hechizo que Lucius uso, solo funcionaria si ellos tuviesen un lazo muy fuerte de magia, estábamos preparado con un Traslador, pero no hizo falta de hecho fue _bastante_ _fácil_ ¿no Black?

-…

-¿Sirius?

- El lazo del que hablan, podría ser de matrimonio o de… embarazo.

-¡Paddy! ¡¿Estas seguro?

-Ahora si.

Los dos leones se abrazaron; pero el gesto adusto de Severus detuvo sus muestras de alegría.

-Lucius fue encarcelado.

-Lo suponía –dijo Sirius angustiado- ¿no hay modo de poder ayudarle?

- No lo creo… o tal vez si; pero eso no depende de nosotros si no de Él y creo que lo dejara en ese lugar como castigo… por lo menos un tiempo.

_ ¡No! mi rubio no sobrevivirá, el pobre no esta hecho para sufrir,¡¿como va a resistir? ¿Me lo matarán!

-Cálmate Paddy, algo podremos hacer.

Los tres hombres pensaban en una solución pero no la había, Malfoy estaría en Azkaban hasta que a Voldemort se le ocurriera sacarlo de ahí. Sirius se levanto de un salto y se paro frente a Severus.

-Poción multijugos, la mas potente que puedas hacer.

- ¿Y como se la tomara?¿Como se la daremos?

-No la tomara él , la tomare yo; lo menos que puedo hacer para que no pierda la cordura en ese sitio es… visitarlo y si me hago pasara por su… amante, podre visitarlo.

- No creo que este de acuerdo, no querrá verte por ese lugar, y más en tu estado.

-No le voy preguntar.

-No lo se…

-Si no la preparas tu, lo hare yo y como no soy tan _bueno_ en opciones… corro el riesgo de envenenarme y a mi hijo conmigo.

-Me convenciste, lo hare.

00000000000000000000000

Harry vio la cara seria del hombre frente a el y sintió unas ganas inmensas de abrazarlo pero eso seria… bizarro y sospechoso; se suponía que le estaba llamando la atención por huir de la escuela. Y a pesar de que regresarían a sus hogares, el moreno de ojos verdes, se sintió plenamente feliz… Sirius no estaba muerto y eso era lo que importaba. Giro para ver a Draco mas este no estaba viéndolo a él, las noticias para el rubio no eran tan halagüeñas como las suyas… pero había otra cosa en esa mirada mercurio que Harry no supo identificar.

La despedida fue formal entre los tres y Draco evito miara a su… ¿amigo? Ya no sabía si aun lo eran, por lo que un asentimiento con la cabeza fue todo lo que ofreció como despedida.

0000000000000000000000

Entre cartas anónimas para su ahijado, y las visitas a Lucius. Sirius pasaba su gestación sin pena ni gloria; parecía que el no nato sabia el peligro que corría si era descubierto, por lo que no daba señales de su presencia, solo la curva redondeada que se iba formando en el vientre del animago.

La miradas burlonas o lascivas de los guardias le daba escalofrió; pero se guardaba bien el demostrarlo cuando estaba frente a su rubio; este la veía con total admiración y amor ¿la veía?... si era una mujer muy atractiva alta y de rasgos finos con cabellos castaño que le llegaba a la cintura -su curveada cintura-. La primera vez que Lucius lo vio, con esa apariencia se quedo de piedra, mas las magias de ambos se llamarón y eso fue suficiente para reconocerse, y ahora en cada visita Lucius le preguntaba con sarcasmo… si llevaba pantis.

El precio que pedía el Lord por su liberación era un nuevo soldado y Lucius se pudriría en ese lugar antes de permitir que su Dragón fuera sirviente de ese mestizo.

Más lo que pasaba por la cabeza del primogénito Malfoy… era otra historia.

Continuara

Perdón por no actualizar pero ya estoy de vuelta; hasta que me corran o se les ocurra algo mas. Gracias por su apoyo y sus comentarios me hacen fuerte, los espero con ansias. Ya no los podre subir en los capitulo pero siempre los responderé.


	8. Chapter 8

Llegamos al final, de Amor Salvaje pero no me linchen sigue en La tempestad.

**8. Buscando un futuro**

Ese lugar era escalofriante… le recordaba las reuniones con el Lord; el rubio sintió el estremecimiento de la llegada de los Dementores y rogo a Merlín para que no estuvieran mucho tiempo cerca de su celda; como sus recuerdos con Sirius y su Dragón estaba presentes le ayudaban un poco a resistir sus ataques Afortunadamente la fortuna Malfoy había pagado algo de protección en ese lugar por que ellos no se acercaba mucho a su celda.

00000000000000000000000

Remus veía como Sirius se admiraba en el espejo, si las cosas estaban tensas y el monstruo se había descubierto; pero el de ojos grises estaba mas concentrado en como su vientre se redondeaba cada vez mas.

-Mira Moony, aquí debe estar su cabecita… digo se ve mas redondito.

-No lo se; Paddy yo creo que si.

-Tu por que tenias a dos y no distinguías sus cabezas.

-Supongo.

-Lu asegura que Draco no era muy grande cuando nació.

-Y por cierto ¿lo has visto?

-No y ya no se que decirle a Lucius, no puedo salir… ¡y si Draco cree que su padre lo abandono o que yo…! ¡Merlín, Rem me va a odiar!

-Desearía decirte que no pero… nadie ha ido a verlo y esta solo, perdóname Sirius pero si tuviese a su madre, por lo menos.

-No me lo digas; que yo debería estar con él y mira aquí encerrado _por mi bien_.

-Severus lo vera; pero hasta que ese loco le permita salir, sin que sospeche de él

Los dos merodeadores continuaron conversando; mas la angustia estaba en sus mentes; el chico se había ganado un lugar en su vida y corazón…. pero al perecer esta guerra también les arrebataría eso; pues ninguno podía salir tranquilamente… no si querían vivir.

0000000000000000000000000

Severus estaba oyendo toda la sarta de locuras de ese tipo; claro que pensaba eso seguro de ser un experto en _Oclumancia_, que si no ¡ya estuviese siendo torturado hasta la muerte! y es que estaba furioso de que ese monstruo ignorara a la gente, su gente; que había caído o encarcelados, claro que para él eran solo peones; y de nuevo el pocionista se preguntaba ¿Cómo podía tener seguidores? ¡Claro! a base de chantajes o por miedo. La reunión termino y Severus salió huyendo de ese lugar. Tenia que irse derecho a la calle de las hilanderas; para no despertar sospechas, cuando lo que más deseaba era estar con su familia y ver si su ahijado estaba bien. El chico se había negado totalmente a irse a su cabaña y conociéndolo; Severus sospechaba que no se sentía parte de ellos ¡Maldita sea! Como pudo dejar que su Dragoncito pensara eso -si el también lo llamaba así-, pues por mucho tiempo fue el hijo que no había tenido. Viendo esa casa deprimente y esos recuerdos que ya no le interesaban, se sentía atrapado, pero tenía que esperar a que el hechizo de seguimiento perdiera un poco la fuerza… si no se le ocurría al Lord, volverlos a llamar.

00000000000000000000

Lucius veía sin entender realmente lo que sucedía, es que este hombre frente a el estaba bromeando, él se había arriesgado ¡¿por su chico por que no hacían lo mismo por el suyo? ¡¿No eran una pareja, una familia? y entonces ¿que pasaba?

-¿Por que no vas de esta forma?

-Tu mansión no me dejara pasar; si é l no me lo permite.

-¿Por que crees que no lo haría?

-… No lo se.

-¿Cómo esta Harry? –Lucius cambio drásticamente de tema

-Bien; al parecer continua sin hablarle a nadie y supuestamente muy dolido por mi muerte; así que no ha levantado sospechas de sus cercanos.

-¿Y como te comunicas con él?

- Algunas cartas _anónimas_ de los _magos_ preocupándose por el regreso del Lord,

-Muy ingenioso.

-Si.

-Sirius… será mejor que ya no vengas… es más seguro de ese modo.

-¡¿De que hablas?

-Este no es lugar para ti, ni para él o ella -el rubio señalo su vientre- por favor ya no vengas.

-¡Tu no puedes decidir eso!

-Si lo hare; me negare a verte; le pediré a Severus que te cuide y por el dinero… no se preocupen.

-Esto no es por mi bien… hay algo mas.

-No, solo que me he dado cuenta que soy un inútil… tratando de proteger a los que amo.

-Esto es por mi o por… ¡merlín Lucius! perdóname, es solo que no se me había ocurrido…

-Esta bien Sirius… no es tu responsabilidad –contesto el rubio derrotado.

El Malfoy mayor salió de la sala con pasos apresurados a pesar de estar en ese lugar no deseaba que los guardias lo vieran mas humillado, pues estaba seguro que lloraría de angustia, su niño estaba solo allá afuera y su pareja… Y si, las lágrimas fluyeron, Narcissa debía estarlo maldiciéndolo desde el otro mundo; demasiado ensimismado en su reciente felicidad se había olvidado de Draco, dio por sentado que lo cuidarían... mas eso, no había pasado.

0000000000000000000000

Remus intentaba que Eileen comiera algo de papilla de calabaza pero ella se resista con valentía; mientras James ya se había comido dos porciones; la pelinegra se negaba a probar una sola cucharada; la chimenea se escucho y un abatido Sirius entro a la cocina.

-¿Desea comer joven Black? –pregunto Lynu.

-Un poco de ensalada, nada mas.

-A la orden amo –ella apareció un plato rebasando de vegetales.

-¿Qué te sucede? Cuando sales a ver a Lucius por lo regular regresas derramando miel –cuestiono Remus.

-El ya no quiere que vaya.

-Lo considera peligroso ¿no?

-Si… y también esta…

-Molesto.

-No… más buen decepcionado.

-¿De que hablas?

-Sabes Monny, el me pregunto por Harry y…

-Sirius ¿no te diste cuenta…?

-No y le conté nuestra idea y supongo que le dolió saber que ni siquiera he visto a Draco ¿sabes que dijo?

-…

-Que no era mi responsabilidad.

-Lo siento Sirius.

-Yo lo siento; he sido tan egoísta y así quiero formar una familia.

-Tu error fue ese… querer formar una familia; cuando Lucius ya tiene una, en todo caso es unirte a esa familia, por muy duro que se escuche, tú llegaste a irrumpir a su vida.

-Es cierto ¿Ahora como lo arreglo?

-Mostrándole que estas tan preocupado y pendiente de Draco como de Harry.

-Lo hare; mañana estaré puntual en Malfoy manor.

-Bien y si no por lo menos mándale una carta, alguna nota o podemos enviar a Lynu. Algo podremos hacer… buenos si quieres…

-¡¿A que te refieres? ¡¿Crees que no estoy preocupado por Draco? Monny tu mejor que nadie sabes que quiero protegerlo

- Una vez me dijiste que creías que Lucius no quería a Harry y el te demostró con lo que paso en el departamento de misterios; que si. Ahora yo te pregunto a ti ¿Quieres a Draco? ¿Has convivido con él?

El de ojos grises no contesto, es verdad que no se había tomado la molestia de acercarse a Draco pero era… por miedo; miedo a su rechazo, a que el chico lo comparara con su madre, a que no lo aceptara como pareja de su padre a… que lo considerara un intruso. Bueno pues, eso estaba por pasar y todos sus miedos se cumplirían; si ni ponía mas de su parte y se acercaba ese muchacho, ahora que lo necesitaba.

0000000000000000000000000

Severus escuchaba pero no deseaba hacerlo. Solo unos días y esto se había salido de control; ahora solo quedaba tratar de escapar de eso horror que se avecinaba o mas bien que ye les había arrebatado… a alguien mas. Ese gesto en las caras de los iniciados; siempre eran recuerdos dolorosos y sobretodo material de sus pesadillas. Ahora era mucho peor, su cuerpo temblaba de furia y de dolor. Nott sonreía orgulloso, Snape deseaba borrarle la maldita sonrisa de la cara a base de Crucios, los ojos de él no lo buscaron tal vez demasiado asustados o… avergonzados para buscar ayuda; Los Muggles fueron postrados antes los pies de esos chicos y la mano del joven Theo tembló un poco antes de lanzar la maldición asesina, otros dos iniciados reaccionaron de igual forma… después le toco su turno… El lord lo acercó hacia si, y le susurro algo al oído, asintió y se postro a los pies de esa bestia. No tuvo que acabar con ninguno Muggle ¿pero por que tuvo ese privilegio? se preguntaba el profesor, temía que este beneficio… conllevara un pago demasiado elevado.

La ceremonia termino y el pocionista salió corriendo tras los chicos; antes de que los llevaran a darles la bienvenida -salir a cazar- pero la vos del Lord lo detuvo.

-Severus; mi fiel Severus, te encargo a mis nuevo soldados, cualquier duda o molestia que tengan… me lo harás saber.

-Si mi Lord.

-Ah y por cierto; mañana recibimos a _nuestros compañeros_ que saldrán de Azkaban, pero no quiero ver sus caras de fracaso; que se alejan de mi.

-Si mi Lord.

¡Y por esa maldita orden! perdió la oportunidad de hablar con ese estúpido muchacho. No sabía que era lo que sentimiento ganaba en su corazón… si el miedo o el enojo; por la necia forma de actuar de Draco y cuando Lucius lo supiera… estaba seguro que le causaría una gran desilusión.

0000000000000000000000000000

Unos golpes se escucharon en la ventana, Lynu corrió a abrirla y una lechuza aterrizó en la masa de la cocina, la elfa se ofendió pero no podía hacer nada con ese bicho que ensuciaba la mesa; pues seguramente era carta del amo. Se apareció en la habitación de los niños y le informo al Señor. Remus bajo corriendo las escaleras y tomo la nota, pues debía ser un asunto muy importante como para que Severus se arriesgará a mandar una lechuza. Abrió la carta en lo que Lynu le daba una golosina a la ave y esta se retiraba.

Los ojos del Lycano se abrieron espantados y se dejo caer en el sillón, también era su culpa… no lo sabia; pero así lo sentía y se pregunto como se lo diría a Sirius si era mejor ocultárselo. Sabía que su amigo esteba pasando por mucho en ese momento con un embarazo y sin tener a su pareja y ahora con esto, la culpa lo lastimaría mucho… Y decirle que su intento por arreglar las cosas… ya era inútil no era buena opción.

000000000000000000000000000

Los rayos de sol no calentaban o era que él no sentía nada con todos sus sentidos adormecidos. Nott fue muy locuaz hablando de todos _los detalles importantes;_ mientras el sentía que su corazón se rompía en mil pedazos; su libertad… valía una vida… la de una de sus personas mas preciadas y ¡¿debía alegrase? _Si claro_. Severus lo esperaba en las puertas de ese horrendo lugar.

-El lord no desea verlos; será mejor que se vayan al ala este.

-Si –aceparon los hombres recién liberados

Los otros se adelantaron con Nott que seguían hablando, afortunado él que a última hora no había ido a la misión; si no seria uno de ellos también. Lucius camino con lentitud y Severus a su lado.

-Lo siento Lucius.

-¿Por qué? Yo sabía que mi hijo estaba en peligro y no tome ninguna precaución; estaba demasiado feliz… y me creí poderoso.

-…

Severus no contesto ¿que le podía decir su amigo? estaba mal y si le decía que le entendía… seria mentira, no podía imaginarse en la situación del rubio.

0000000000000000000000000

Lo bueno del_ desprecio _del Lord por sus_ Mortifagos fracasados;_ era que les ponía poca atención, pues no eran de valor hasta que los necesitara como carne de cañón. Así que Lucius opto por Salir a ver a su hijo, detestaba estar en la casa de Nott y que este se pavoneara por tener como invitado al Lord. Era un imbécil que no veía que ya no era dueño ni de su propia casa.

Las colinas de Wiltshire lo recibían y las defensas lo reconocieron, abriéndose las puertas corrió todo el trecho hasta la mansión, los elfos lo vieron entrar y saludaron a su amo. El rubio subió hasta la habitación de su hijo, este preparaba sus cosas para el regreso a Hogwarts, los dos se vieron y se enlazaron en un abraso que les supo a hogar, calor de familia a refugio y protección. Lucius se separo y acarició el suave cabello platino y la cara de su primogénito.

-¿Por que dragón?

-Tú eres lo único que tengo, soportar a ese monstruo es poco para tenerte de regreso.

-Yo no quería esto, preferiría quedarme ahí.

-¿Y yo? ¿No te importo?

- ¡Por supuesto, eres mi niño!

-Y tu mi padre… perdí a mamá, no quiero perderte a ti… además… él que viene… también te echara de menos.

-Tu pensando en él y…

-No padre, no digas nada, tu amor es suficiente para mi.

-Te amo, mi pequeño; te juro que no tendrás que hacer nada de lo que te arrepientas.

-Papá.

Los Malfoy hablaron de muchas cosas; de su dudas, sus temores y de su futuro, ese que enfrentarían juntos. Cuando ya estaba por caer la noche; el rubio mayor tuvo que regresar a la mansión Nott.

0000000000000000000000

Sirius caminaba de un lado a otro, desde que sabia que su rubio estaba libre; esperaba verlo entrar por esa puerta…. Bueno la verdad es que no esperaba eso, pero ¡por lo menos una nota se merecía el padre de su hijo! ¿no? Ya era el segundo día y ni señales de ese rubio engreído.

Remus veía como su amigo estaba que echaba chispas; por la total ausencia de noticas de su pareja pero él… sabia que Lucius; vería primero a su hijo antes que nada… y lo entendía.

-Paddy, ya siéntate me vas a marear.

-No exageres Monny –estaba molesto el de ojos grises.

-Bien entonces toma a James y sirve que lo arrullas con tanta vuelta –Sirius vio que su amigo no bromeaba y camino hasta la silla mecedora y tomo al niño.

-Jimmy estas muy repuestito, hay que dejar de comer tanto.

-Esta sano y no esta gordo.

-… -¿a ver quien le llevaba la contraria a una madre Lycano?

-Yo lo veo muy bien, claro que si mi opinión cuenta –decía un rubio algo pálido, pero sonriente… desde la entrada de la sala.

-¡Lucius! –grito entusiasmado Sirius y el rubio se acerco a abrazarlo; disfrutando de esos músculos de su pareja… de su hombre.

-¿Cómo esta mi adorado león?

-Muy solo sin su serpiente.

-Pues aquí estoy y dame acá a ese muñeco que esta mas precioso; desde la ultima vez que lo vi –el rubio cargo a James y lo alzo -¿Como esta mi futuro Sly? –El niño sonrió, pero eso provocó el llanto de su hermana, pues a ella no le hacían caso- pero si también esta princesa será una linda serpiente ¿verdad? –decía el rubio hablándole a la niña.

Los dos merodeadores se veían atónitos, parecía que ese hombre no era Lucius o era uno muy cambiado y los ojos del pelinegro se llenaron de lágrimas, su rubio había sufrido en ese lugar y ahora disfrutaba de todas y cada una de las cosas que quería. Se limpio las lagrimas de inmediato no quería amargar ese rencuentro.

La luna menguante brillaba como una grita de luz. Lucius podía quedarse esa noche y Sirius lo agradeció infinitamente, los besos que repartía en su piel y sintiéndolo en su interior; disfrutando de un encuentro pasional con todas las ansias que daba; el estar tanto tiempo separados. Sirius sintió el orgasmo golpeándolo y poco después la simiente de su rubio explotando dentro de él.

-Te extrañe tanto Lucius.

-Y yo a ti.

000000000000000000000000

Su vientre estaba completamente redondo y eso le alegraba mucho, su rubio podía estar mas tiempo con el; pero sabía que era por que la guerra se avecinaba y el temía que su hijo no nacieran antes de eso. Remus por su parte ya veía como sus pequeños caminaban tambaleándose, mas también tenía mucho miedo por ellos y… por toda su familia.

-Sirius.

-¿Si?

-¿Vendrá Lucius?

-Si creo que si, parece que iría de incognito a Hogwarts y luego vendría aquí.

-Que bien.

-¿Por qué?

-No se, creo que tu nene nacerá pronto.

-¡¿Tu crees? Tu sangre Lycana incluye la predicción.

-No seas bobo, claro que; no solo es algo que siento.

-Bueno, no tuvimos tiempo de preguntarle a Lucián… lo siento Monny se que su muerte te afecto.

-Es que no pude pagarle su ayuda.

-Seguramente ya lo sabía. Peleaba una guerra y sabía que tal vez no sobreviviría.

-Si… Pero medio la fuerza para pelear en la nuestra y el poder de deshacernos de los Licántropos que están con Voldemort.

-La fuerza de proteger a los tuyos

000000000000000000000000

Los dos hombres se miraban sin saber que decir; la misión de Draco era muy peligrosa y por supuesto, casi imposible; la cuestión es ¿por que quería el Lord que fracasara? ¿Era todo, una treta de ese monstruo, para ver fracasar de nuevo a los Malfoy y por fin deshacerse de ellos? ¡¿Desde cuando Voldemort se molestaba en buscar pretexto para deshacerse de alguien? Severus se levanto y vio hacia las llamas de la chimenea.

-El quiere algo más, ¿que busca?

-No sabemos pero es raro y muy sospechosos… a menos que

-¿…?

-¿Nott ha subido en su estimación?

-Tanto; como un peón servible y con muchos recursos económicos.

-Entiendo… ¿Cómo para pedir una recompensa?

-¿Para quién? ¿Para él para su hijo?

-Alguno de los dos.

-Tienes razón un matrimonio entre sangre pura y de las familias mas prestigiosas… y con una enorme fortuna… seria una buena recompensa y ustedes caídos en desgracia. no se podrían oponer.

-¡Malditos advenedizos!

La vos de Remus se escucho llamándolos, los dos se miraron; era raro recibir una llamada de la casa de campo a menos que… ¡Sirius!

Los dos salieron corriendo hacia la oficina del anciano come caramelos, y era una escena digna de ver; esos dos hombres que por lo regular eran toda seriedad y rectitud corriendo por los pasillos de Hogwarts como alma que lleva un Dementor, llegaron hasta la entrada de la gárgola y la puerta se abrió sin que ellos necesitaran llamar.

-¿A que debo su prisa señores?

-Es que Remus necesita ayuda con los niños parece que… -decía el rubio lo mas creíble posible, Severus le ayudo a seguir.

-Esta noche será luna llena y me quedare con él y Lucius se encargara de mis hijos.

-¡Oh! bien pero será solo una noche no puedes ausentarte tanto sin levantar sospechas Severus.

-Si Director.

-Gracias Dumbledore.

-No agradezca Señor Malfoy, todos han sido alumnos de este lugar y si puedo hacer algo por ustedes, lo hare.

Lucius y Severus lanzaron los polvos Flu y llegaron hasta la cabaña donde Remus ya había conectado la red. Sirius estaba muy campante sentado en el sillón y los veía con curiosidad.

-¡Sirius! Pensé que ya… -decía el rubio consternado por una falsa alarma.

-Si… ya, pero me estoy tranquilizando, si no seré capaz de matarte para que sientas un poco ese dol… -el gesto del Black se transformo en una meuca de dolor-… ¡Maldita sea! –Mascullo- me va partir en dos… ¿Y Draco? –Lucius miro a su pareja no sabiendo de que hablaba.

-Pues en el colegio.

-¡Eso ya lo se! ¡¿Por qué no vino?

- No entiendo… ¿Por qué habría…

-Lucius –quiso decir algo Remus pero Severus negó, ese era un asunto en el que ellos no podían meterse… aunque lo desearan.

Las lágrimas comenzaron a rodar por las mejillas del heredero Black y el rubio se acerco, para levitarlo hasta su habitación.

-Pronto pasara; piensa que es necesario para que tengamos a nuestro hijo con nosotros.

-No lloro por esto ¡Idiota! –Lucius rodo los ojos, ya sabia que lo iban a insultar, maldecir y hasta lo golpearía, para eso era el padre.

-Aha…

-¡Eres un estúpido Malfoy! ¡Y si pudiera te hechizaría!

-Lo se –contestaba este tranquilo.

-Ya me has separado de nuestro hijo sin darme el beneficio de la duda.

-… Aun no nace Sirius…

-De Draco, ¡Idiota!

-Sirius no es hora de hablar de esto -aseguraba Lucius conciliador- es mejor que te concentres en lo que esta sucediendo ya hablaremos luego…

El cuarto fue esterilizado por Lynu y Remus; mientras Severus que era el más adecuado e instruido en la Medimagia se encargaría del parto. Pues no había posibilidad de llamar a Dumbledore si le habían ocultado que Sirius seguía vivo.

-Vamos Black que ese niño o niña no esperara a su charla emocional.

-Snivellus de…

-¡Silencio que no lo saco! Puedes _gritar_ tanto como quieras… tal vez como… _Banshe_

- ¡En tus jodidos sueños Snivellus!

Si, Severus era la mejor opción para ayudar a Sirius a dar a luz; por orgullo Sirius resistiría estoicamente y Severus haría su mejor esfuerzo por no perder su reputación. Remus asistía a su esposo mientras Lucius estaba al lado de su pareja. El proceso avanzaba conformo el día lo hacia y por fin cuando la noche caía… llegaba al mundo mágico: un pequeño de cabellos negros -muy escasos- y ojos plata, de piel blanca como la luna misma. Sirius lo tomo en brazos pues se lo estaba dando Remus; ya limpio y cubierto.

-Aquí tienes amigo… tu hijo.

- Mira Lucius nuestro hijo, nuestro segundo hijo -giro con cara furiosa hacia el rubio- rubio tonto, dame la oportunidad de enmendarme; de mi falta de experiencia… permíteme acercarme a Draco.

-Yo… lo siento Sirius… ya no es mi decisión –el animago lo vio y suspiro abatido.

-Es una gran felicidad la que me embarga, teniendo a mi hijo entre mis brazos… pero… nunca será la tuya por completo.

-¡¿De que hablas?

- Seremos una familia

-¡Por supuesto!

-Entonces… trae a Draco aquí, y no olvides a Harry.

-No pueden salir del colegio.

-Dile a Dumbledore… que los necesitas para algo urgente.

-No me lo permitirá.

-¡Has el jodido intento Malfoy! –y el bebé mostro su temperamento firme, al no asustarse con semejante grito.

-¡Bien!... voy.

-Yo voy contigo Lucius, te encargo a este terco, Rem.

-Si cariño; yo los cuidare.

Los dos _Mortifagos_ se fueron y Remus fue un instante a ver a sus cachorros, para inmediatamente regresar con Sirius.

-No quiero empezar esto con el pie izquierdo.

-Hiciste bien.

-¿Lo crees? Yo quería que Draco estuviese aquí, que se sintiera parte de esto y ahora… su hermano ha nacido y no estuvo presente.

-No puedes forzar esa relación Paddy.

-Creo que mi falta de acciones debe terminar ahora, la guerra nos cercara y solo contamos con los nuestros, si no estamos unidos ¿Quién nos ayudara? Harry necesita tener un motivo para triunfar, una familia es lo ideal.

-Tienes razón.

-Algunas veces –sonrió pícaro Sirius.

00000000000000000000000

Ya estaban en las afueras y ahora como se lo dirían a Dumbledore, ¿se nos olvido Draco? ¿Lo necesito para que me ayude con los niños ¿Invitamos a Potter a cenar? ¿Clase de Oclumancia en casa de Severus? Eso era una locura.

-Severus y si le digo que no lo dejaron salir, A Draco. Potter será más fácil.

-Es una opción o que no quiso ir.

-Eso seria contraproducente, últimamente Sirius ha insistido en acercarse a Draco.

-Culpa.

- Supongo, aunque no debería; no es como si tuviese una obligación.

-E ahí el porque de la obsesión de Black.

-¿De que hablas?

-Tu mismo estas poniendo una barrera entre ellos.

-¿¡Qué?

- ¿Cómo planeas unirte a ese hombre si no confías en él? Lucius se que no debimos dejar solo a Draco y yo estoy muy arrepentido pero… debes perdonar y olvidar si no tu relación con Black no tendrá futuro.

-No estoy molesto, se que no podían hacer mucho… pero hay tantas cosa que aún debo resolver y que Draco debe superar.

-No puedes mantenerlos alejados.

-Lo se.

La excusa cada vez era más difícil de inventar pero los muchachos se las dieron en bandeja de plata. Habían tenido una pelea muy fuerte y estaban castigados. Severus _exigió_ ser el que les pusiera su castigo y que mejor que clases en su casa. Por lo menso tres días serian suficiente para que eso dos mocosos aprendieran a comportarse y con el permiso de padre de Draco era mas que suficiente; a Harry se lo permitió Dumbledore. Lucius los veía sin dejar de pensar en querer ahorcarlos a los dos.

-¿Qué paso?

-Él esta ocultando algo, anda muy misterioso –contestaba furioso Harry.

-Tú eres un jodido, paranoico Potter.

-¡Draco que manera de hablar es esa!

-_Este_ es un entrometido.

-Este tiene nombre Malfoy.

-El idiota esta es un entrometido.

Y Harry se lanzo al rubio con intenciones de pelearse de nuevo. Severus les mando un _Petrificus_ _totallus_ y ente Lucius y él los levitaron hasta la chimenea.

-No puedes negar que tienen vitalidad.

-Y mucha estupidez… y si, también va para ti Draco -dijo molesto el rubio mayor.

De esa manera y cual fardos los chicos fueron trasportados hasta el bosque, caminaron hasta llegar a la cabaña para evitar el rastro de magia y al llegar así subieron con los dos muchachos. Sirius y Remus los vieron y supieron que esos dos habían hecho algo muy malo, motivo para que los trajeran de esa manera.

-¿Que paso? –dijo Sirius sin querer saberlo realmente o sospechando el motivo

-_Tus niños_ -los chicos fueron liberados- que se creen que hay tiempo de _jugar_.

-¡¿Pelearon? –pregunto Remus.

-¿Remus como lo supiste? –Contesto sarcástico Severus- si son; tan bien portados estos niños.

-¡No somos niños! –reclamaron al unísono.

-¡Guarden silencio los dos! -grito… Sirius- No puedo creer que aun sigan con ese comportamiento; Por favor solo pido un poco de tolerancia ¡¿no pueden darla?

-Sirius él oculta algo –se quejaba Harry.

-Y tú eres un chivato.

-Draco Lucius Malfoy ¿donde has aprendido esas palabras tan vulgares? –pregunto Lucius. El rubio menor guardo silencio y alzo la cabeza indignado, sin contestar-te estoy hablando ¡contesta!

-… por ahí.

-Estas castigado jovencito –termino molesto el patriarca Malfoy; pero en vez de retractarse Draco comenzó a reírse.

-Mas castigo padre

Todos guardaron silencio, Harry vio lo que sucedía y estuvo seguro de que el rubio menor ocultaba algo… pero solo a él. Sirius viendo que el ambiente se tensaba; tomo al pequeño que dormía en su cuna -cerca de él- y se lo mostros a los chicos.

-Draco… él es tu hermano y como el no puede decirlo, yo hablare por los dos… Permítenos ser parte de tu familia... y no solo a nosotros sino… a Harry.

-Eres pareja de mi padre y ellos son tus hijos –aseguro el rubio menor- creo que ya son familia.

-No Draco, no entiendes –insista Sirius- te queremos a ti también no solo a tu padre, como bien dices el nos trajo a tu vida… pero tu ¿nos aceparas?

-¿Como?

-Lo que mi futuro esposo dice es que, el quiere ser tu familia y… que tu lo seas de ellos.

-Ah… yo… no se que decir… -y era cierto Draco no tenia aun, una idea de lo que deseaban los otros y sin embargo él ya no era libre de aceptar ese vinculo- por lo pronto ¿me permites cargar a…? ¿Cómo se llamara?

-Lucián Malfoy Black –dijo Sirius mirando a Remus- como el hombre que nos dio mucho –el Lycano vio a su amigo y agradeció con un asentimiento.

-Bien Lucián -le dijo el primogénito Malfoy a su medio hermano- espero que seas tan guapo como él que te lego ese nombre.

-¡Draco! Era como trescientos años más grande que tu –regaño Lucius.

-¿Y eso que? no le quitaba lo bueno que estaba –decía Draco molestando a su padre.

Sirius llamo a su esposo dejando que los mas jóvenes conocieran a Lucián y en tanto los Snape iban por su cachorritos; que los pobres con el nacimiento del pelinegro estaban muy abandonados.

-Ellos son nuestro futuro –susurro Sirius en el oído de Lucius.

-Si.

-No permitiremos que los lastimen ¿verdad Lucius?

-No cariño, esos tres; son la fuerza de nuestro amor.

-Si un poco loco y muy violento… pero al fin y al cabo… amor.

El futuro era inconstante y muy sombrío; pero sabían que saldrían adelante y lucharían por sus tres hijos. Un Malfoy y un Black ¿no eran lo suficientemente poderosos e inagotables, como para proteger a su linaje? Voldemort lo comprobaría.

Fin.

Lo anticipe no es propiamente un final ya que no puedo cerrar este, si aun continua Tempestad la tercera parte; a si que no me insulten, jejeje

Una y mil gracias a: kokiitta, Karly G. Black y a todos los que me mandaron reviews durante todo el fic, nos leemos en la tercera parte. Y nuevamente Gracias.


End file.
